


Latibule

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel only very slightly hinted at, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 _This is stupid just drive. Just drive somewhere. Anywhere._ Alexa looks at the business card again. It makes her think of how Bobby let her run but only after he made sure she’d be ok. _Dean was doing the same thing. He was right. Staying there would have caused you and Sam to explode before anything happened. Did you want something to happen?_ She looks blankly out the windshield again, thoughts of the past few days coming back to her; Sam walking into the cabin, Sam mad at her, the adorable just woken up Sam, and each touch, accidental or not, before turning north, towards Sioux Falls.

 

 _The sheriff? Really?!_ Alexa sits in her car thinking for the hundredth time if she should go knock or not. The Sheriff cruiser out front did not exactly seem inviting, but Dean said she could be trusted. _When did we start trusting Dean?_ She lets her head fall back against the headrest as if it’s too heavy to keep up anymore. _Maybe just try it for a night, if she’s not psycho, it’s a couch to crash on before moving on. No biggie. Just look innocent._

 

“Hi, I was told that you,” the woman raises a hand to stop her and looks her up and down.

“Sam and/or Dean?” she asks.

“Yes…?” She hesitates, taken aback a bit.

“Figures, can’t leave a pretty girl stranded. Send her to Jody,” she mutters to herself. She brightens with a smile, “Come on in honey. Make yourself at home and I’ll be back in a minute, ok?”

“Uh, ok,” stepping over the threshold Alexa’s surprised to see a normal house. It looks like something her aunt would have in her small little town. Setting her bag down, she begins looking around. She sees several pictures including some with Sam, Dean and Cas. One is a shot of Dean and Cas with a young blonde girl who looks about 15. She’s rolling her eyes while the other two smile proudly at the camera. There’s one of Sam and Dean with the blonde girl and another teenager, but this one with dark hair. There’s one with her, Sam, and Dean. They all look happy. And like a normal family. _She’s like our second mom_ she hears Dean’s words echo.

_______

 

In the kitchen Jody pulls out her phone and presses dial. After a few rings someone picks up.

“Jody! How are you?” Dean’s voice answers.

“I’m fine Dean. In fact your latest present just arrived on my doorstep. You can’t just send these random girls to my door Winchester!”

“Jody, is she ok? She’s not random,” before he can continue she cuts him off.

“What happened to her Dean? She’s not your typical MO. She’s old enough to take care of herself.”

“I don’t want to tell you everything but just look out for her, and let us know if you guys need anything.”

Deciding to not question it any further Jody just answers his original questions. “She’s fine Dean. Seems a little overwhelmed about something but overall ok. Is there a specific thing that I SHOULDN’T know about why she’s here though?”

There’s silence but she hear him moving the phone from one ear to the other. “Ah, she, um, may have been overwhelmed by the fact that her ex-boyfriend and previous captor turned liberator were alive and have been on the outskirts of her life since she ran.”

“Wow. That does NOT clear it up at all. I’m not even going to try to guess which of you three were what either, but I’ll look out for her.”

“Thanks Jody”

“Bye Dean.”

_____________

 

She walks back into the living room but brings a couple of glasses of water. “So, uh, what’s your name?”

Taking the offered glass, “thank you. And Aaalexa. Alexa. Sorry, old habits,” she stops herself from talking by taking a sip.

“Well nice to meet you Alexa, I’m Jody, and I have a few conditions to this visit. Although I don’t think I have to worry about some of my normal rules. Most girls they send my way are much younger. So you must have one hell of a story young lady.” she raises her glass to her.

“Um, they do this often?” she asks concerned.

“Not all the time. Usually its a girl who’s family they couldn’t save, no one else to take her in, that sort of thing.” Alexa’s eyes fall to the photo of Dean, Cas, and the blonde girl. “That’s Claire. She came my way after her mom died. Her dad was Cas’s vessel.” The statement makes Alexa’s head turn.

“And they kept in touch? Wasn’t that hard on her? Seeing her dad everytime she looked at him?”

“At first. Eventually she could see the difference in the two. And yeah, those boys don’t leave family behind.” A moment of silence falls over them. “So what’s your story, or what you’re willing to tell?”

“Not much difference from their usual girl I guess. Winter break of college I went home and found my family had been murdered by a demon so I ran and never really stopped. How'd you know them?”

“I met the boys on a case, kind of got pulled in after that. You ready for the rules or are you just gonna crash on my couch?” Alexa stares in shock. “Yeah, I’ve seen a lot of girls running from stuff, supernatural and not. I know that look.”

“Um, I don’t know. Is there a trial run option maybe?”

Laughing, “how about you bring in one bag of stuff, not asking you to move in now, and you can have a room for a week. At any point up til then I won’t expect anything, including you being here the next morning. After that though, you’ll have to start earning your keep. Sound fair?” Somehow by the end of she’s flawlessly stopped laughing and turned on the mom voice.

“I um, I think that’s fair,” she says taking the outstretched hand.

“Good. Welcome to Wayward Inn, I think you’ll fit in just fine. Lasagna ok for dinner?”

“Yeah. Um, do you need help?” she asks a little awkwardly.

“Nah, I got it. Why don’t you go grab your bag, you tired?”

Suddenly feeling the weight of everything she finds she can’t lie, “exhausted actually.”

“Then it’ll be an early night. Have first shift at the station anyway.”

Alexa grabs some things from the car and heads back inside. Two plates are already set out on the table and there’s slices of bread in the toaster oven. “You have magical powers or something I should know about?”

“Yep. They’re called leftovers. Come on and eat, I know those boys eat horribly but I would hope with a guest they would’ve been better.”

“That was actually the most normal for me in a while. I legit made french toast and bacon the other day,” she says excitedly, but then it’s gone. “ Well, actually it might’ve been last week. Um, ha,” she tries to laugh but it’s a sad sound that comes out. “Guess I just mixed up how long I was there.”

“Honey, you ok?” _God the mom voice again._

“Yeah. like I said, pretty tired. Sorry. You need help cleaning up?”

“Let me show you around then I’ll take care of this while you get ready for bed,” the concerned look is still apparent despite the lighter tone.

Watching Alexa head upstairs she can’t help the thoughts of what happened to this girl. _Dean, what have you gotten me into._

* * *

“Stop! No no no no. SAAAM! No no. Please. No. Get off! SAM!” Jody bolts out of bed, grabbing her gun, and head’s for Alexa’s room. She stands there a second in shock that there’s not actually a danger, but instead the girl is jerking in her sleep, held tight by a nightmare. Slowly walking over she lays her hand on Alexa who immediately wakes up looking like a scared doe caught in headlights. _No wonder the girl looks about to fall over if this happens every night._

“It’s ok it’s just,” she starts but is cut off.

“I’m sorry,” and Alexa’s up and closing the bathroom door before she can do anything else.

Jody follows to make sure she’s ok, but when she gets to the door she can hear the sounds of Alexa’s lasagna making another appearance, as well as crying. “Honey, it’s ok. Do you need anything?” She knows it’s a foolish attempt but she tries anyway.

Inside Alexa’s curled up on the floor as the tears fall. She hates feeling this weak, but she’s already let too many people in somehow. All at once she had Sam back, Cas back, and met Dean, now Jody just welcomed her in, and she wasn’t going to lose Sam again she couldn’t live through it another time. Even if they couldn’t have a relationship, she just needed the nightmares to stop. Before she knows it her breathing evens out and she falls asleep.

When the crying stops Jody silently tries the door, but finds it still locked. She heads back to her room and picks up her phone. Hitting dial she waits.

* * *

 

Dean jumps at the ringtone and blindly reaches for his phone. Finding it he slides the icon over, “hello,” he mumbles.

Taking a shaky breath first Jody answers, “Dean, what,” instantly Dean’s awake.

“Jody what happened? Are you guys ok? Are you hurt?”

“Dean, there’s no threat. I’m not so sure how to handle this. She just woke up screaming your brother’s name and then locked herself in the bathroom before vomiting, and I’m pretty sure falling asleep again. I don’t think she’s going to tell me much yet, she wasn’t even comfortable agreeing to an amount of time, so I need something. This is… she’s a mess Dean.”

Dean lets out a heavy sigh. “I know Jodes. I’m not entirely sure what’s going on either, but she and Sam can’t be together right now. I can’t explain it, but at the same time we gotta try to help her so I thought of you. I figured she’d beat my ass if I told you more than need to know, so,” he lets his side of the conversation fall off.

“Yeah. So Sam was the ex then?”

“Yeah, they were serious. But shit happened and she just found out he’s still alive. Man, the way they are around each other. I’ve never seen him like that. It’s the first night so, maybe it’ll get easier. Just treat her with your softest kid gloves for right now,” there’s a loud crash from the kitchen which causes Dean to reach under his mattress and pull out his gun before whispering to Jody, “hey, talk to you later. Thanks again Jody, you’re the best.”

 

Slowly Dean eases his door open to find Cas with his hands already out to stop him. “It’s just Sam, Dean.”

“What do you mean ‘just Sam’? Where the hell’s he been?”

“He’s very intoxicated.”

“He’s drunk?” He asks a little shocked.

“Yes.”

“Wait, why didn’t you just sober him up?”

Cas looks down, “he doesn’t want to see me.”

Dean doesn’t know what to do, but feels like he should be there, “sorry, thanks Cas. I got it.” Rounding the corner of the doorway, he sees Sam sitting on the floor holding a bottle and a broken glass nearby.

“Ugh. I told him not to get you. I’m fine,” Sam waves him off.

“He didn’t, but yeah, sure you are, that’s why you’re drunk off your ass on the floor. Where’ve you been all day?”

“It doesn’t matter,” a hand running down his face as he tilts his head back to lean against the cabinet.

“Yeah it kinda does when I find a case and have to give it to someone else because you’re nowhere to be found and won’t answer your phone.” Dean pulls out a chair and sits waiting for his brother to tell him something.

It’s a few minutes and Dean thinks it may be better to have this conversation in the morning, well later in the morning, when Sam finally speaks. His weak voice making all the anger leave Dean. “She left Dean, or didn’t you notice? I got up to go for a run and her car was gone. Her room is empty too. She didn’t even say goodbye. She just left, again. Am I that messed up or?”

“Hey, hey, stop. She didn’t run out. Well she did, but she didn’t just bolt. She was about to, but I gave her Jody’s info. It was a fifty fifty shot when she left, but she went to Jody’s. I would have told you if you had just asked, or you know, answered one of my damn calls.”

“Why did she leave?” The puppy dog eyes looking up at him look like a kid whos dog has been kicked just one too many times.

“Did you not see what was happening between you? You would go from looking like you were about to kiss her, to screaming at her. Not to mention each time you would slip you’d miss the panic attack she’d get. You threw too much on her all at once. She needed time to get used to normal again, even our normal. Not to mention the nightmares.”

At that Sam looks shocked, “what? She didn’t.”

“Yeah she did. She hid them for a few days, but Cas would try to get her to talk about them or ask for help, but she never did. Eventually he felt she wasn’t going to ask. Then she was getting less and less sleep and the skittishness started getting bad. She’d just zone out sometimes.”

“How didn’t I notice? Her room was right across from mine. Dean! I know her,” but he’s interrupted.

“No, you don’t. You used to, and you’re holding on to that, but you’re not actually seeing her, man. You KNOW there’s no way she could live the life she told us, and not have changed from the kid you knew. We all see it dude, but you don’t!”

Sam finishes off the bottle to Dean’s rolling eyes, and then stands, unsteadily, but makes it eventually. “Whatever, I’m going to bed. You all can help my girlfriend run off and then you can all go to hell. Again,” and turns to leave. His dramatic exit foiled by the trash can he runs into and knocks over.

“She’s not your damn girlfriend Sam!” he calls down the hall. The only response the slamming of Sam’s door.

 

After cleaning up the mess, Dean heads to his own room. Opening the door he finds Cas sitting on the edge of the bed expectantly. “That didn’t sound like it went well,” he says lowly.

“Yeah, well, he needed to hear it. He expected her to come back and for them to just have this perfect life again, but no one can. It just doesn’t work like that.”

“He still blames me for some of it. Perhaps I should leave for a while. I could go to Jody’s as well and then I could help Alexa there.”

Dean thinks for a minute. Although it is a pretty good point, that’s not gonna solve the problem. And selfishly, he’s not going to deal with his brother alone. “No. he’ll get over it. Once he sobers up we’re going to,” he pauses, “ah hell I don’t know what to do. Do we ground him? He’s an adult. He’s also supposed to be the more emotionally mature one of us,” he scoffs.

“It’ll work out, these things usually do,” he says standing.

“These things? Cas, this isn’t a chick flick.”

“I’m aware Dean. But I’m also aware of the bond between Alexa and Sam.”

Dean eyes Cas closely, “you know something you’re not telling me.”

Cas’s only response is a smile smirk. “Night Dean,” he calls as he walks to his room.

* * *

 

Quickly Jody types out a message to Dean.

Jody: Let me know

It’s a while, but not too long when she gets the reply.

Dean: sorry. No intruder. Just a drunk AWOL moose returning home.

Jody: Sam?

Jody: This won’t be easy will it?

Dean: maybe easier than the Brits…?

Jody: there’s a plus. Night Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Much too soon after, the alarm goes off waking Jody to head to work. Before leaving though, she debates, but leaves a note with her number and when she’ll be back. _No expectations_ she reminds herself as she backs out of the driveway.

Upstairs Alexa lets herself out of the bathroom, thankful for the empty house. Guiltily she’s also hit with the fact that she’s probably ruined this chance. _Chance at what exactly?_ Heading to the couch she starts thinking about how she can fix things. She also checks the time. Remembering that Jody said she had first shift, she knows she doesn’t have as long to make a plan. Absentmindedly, her hands begin to straighten the mail on the coffee table while her mind keeps running on loops until she looks down at the now cleared off table. She runs to change and then grabs her phone. Turning on some music she gets to work.

Pulling into the garage Jody takes a deep breath. Alexa’s car is still on the street but she’s unsure what she’s about to walk into. She’s a sheriff. She can do this. It’s just like having a new room mate. Yeah. getting out of the car, she can’t help but notice the sound of classic rock loudly playing. As she opens the door, the classic rock turns to something else. _...Backstreet Boys?_ With wide eyes she takes in her freshly cleaned house. She heads to the kitchen when she hears the oven close.

Removing the cookies, Alex looks up to see Jody walk in. She almost drops the tray but it catches the corner of the counter and she manages to save them. “Oh. Hi. Um, how was work?” she asks nervously, but loudly over the music.

“You’re making cookies? And cleaned?” Jody asks equally loudly.

“Yes…? Shit. let me,” she turns off the music. She starts again, “I, um, took a few jobs as a maid and picked up a few things I guess. Like everyone loves coming home to freshly made cookies,” she says with a nervous smile.

“Thank you. But I told you you didn’t have to,” but she’s cut off.

“No I did. I messed up last night and wanted to make up for it. I know this doesn’t but, at least your final impression won’t be of me locking myself in your bathroom,” she forces a laugh.

Jody looks down, she walks towards Alexa and stops. Reaching out, she takes a cookie and smiles. “Cookies are always a good idea, right?” She finishes chewing before continuing, “but you didn’t have to do any of this. Not gonna lie, I asked Dean what he was thinking, but I started imagining what you could’ve been through, and then assuming they caught you up on their lives,” she waits for Alexa to nod, “yeah, it’s a lot to take in, no matter how long the timespan.”

“Yeah, um, how much did he tell you? I mean about me?”

“Not much, just that you’d been through a lot yourself, and that you and Sam used to,” again she can’t finish.

“Oh god, he didn’t. Listen, I,” she pauses making a face, “I actually don’t have anything to say. I’m that embarrassed that I can’t even defend myself.”

“There’s nothing to defend yourself about. I figured it out because you were screaming his name last night during the nightmare,” Alexa’s face turns bright red. “Why don’t I get changed and then we start over a bit. I’d love to hear more about you from you,” she gives Alexa’s arm a comforting rub. “I’ll be right back.”

Returning in pjs, Jody grabs some more cookies, “this is a really good idea. Come to the living room.” They walk into the other room, Alexa still a bit unsure on how this conversation will go, but she doesn’t have long to overthink when Jody sits and turns to her, “So what’s up? How would you feel comfortable doing this?”

“Um, I’m not sure. Maybe you ask what you feel you need to know and then I’ll answer?” Alexa shrugs.

Jody considers, “sounds fair, but be warned I can get a bit nosey, the cop in me, so if I go too far just let me know.” Alexa laughs and takes a deep breath as a sign of readiness. Jody can’t help herself; it’s a combination of mom, friend, and curiosity. “How did you and Sam meet?”

Alexa takes another deep breath. She knows Jody is going to be protective of her boys, just as much as Bobby was. _Best to be honest._ “We met at Stanford,” she starts and can’t help but still smile at the thought. "In class. We were all waiting for the professor to walk in and it’s just about time for class to start, and that’s important because to this day Sam insists on making it a point to say he was ALMOST late to class,” she pauses to give a small laugh. “So when the door opens, everyone gets silent. And there’s this tall awkward kid standing there, all eyes on him. I couldn’t help but laugh. Of course that got his attention and yeah, I guess it sort of started from there,” her words die off as she thinks back to that day for the millionth time, not exaggerating. When she looks up she sees Jody just watching her with a crooked smile. “What?”

“No, just,” she shakes her head, “that’s like, no one actually meets like that. What happened next?”

“Well, we um, went out for coffee, then a real date, then, it just seemed like we had always been together,” she forces a laugh when her chest clenches. “That’s ridiculous though. We were just kids.”

Jody doesn’t share her laugh, “yeah. Crazy. So, why did you break up? It sounds like things were good,”

“We didn’t actually break up. Christmas break came and I wanted him to spend it with me and my family. I mean they loved him already, and I didn’t want him to be alone. But he said no because Dean was supposed to come visit. I didn’t believe it, but I went anyway. We said goodbye, I told him I’d call when I got there, but when I got to the house my family had been killed. I didn’t know what to do and I ran. It wasn’t until a few years later that I knew what it was. I never spoke to him again until the morning after making it to the cabin.”

“Wow,” she’s clearly struggling with finding her words. “And how did that happen? You and them, getting to the cabin.”

“I was trying to get a hold of Bobby and,” Jody can’t help but interrupt.

“You knew Bobby?! Singer?” she asks excitedly.

“Yeah, I would help him out sometimes with research.”

A thought dawns in Jody’s head, “Alexa, you were A. Son of a bitch. When you came in and I asked your name. Oh wow,” she’s stunned so Alexa just continues.

“I was trying the numbers he gave me. Most were no longer in service, but one worked. Turns out it was Dean’s.” Without warning Jody lunges at her and engulfs her in a hug.

“Oh sweetie.” _Oh god do I sound like that?! No wonder people hate it._ Alexa finds herself returning the hug anyway. “I’m sorry I asked so much. Especially without wine. Want some?”

Alexa finds it easy to laugh, “yes please.”

Coming back with two glasses and a bottle, Jody sits next to her, “I can’t believe you’re A. Bobby had no idea and he thought you and Sam would be great together. Sorry. I keep making you talk about him, it must be hard. Are you and he,” she stops herself.

Alexa takes a long sip before answering. “We’re not getting along. I think we’re just too different now. How could we not be?” she asks not expecting an answer.

“I don’t think so. As long as I’ve known Sam he hasn’t really changed. Granted I don’t know you as well, but you seem to be the girl Bobby described years ago. Maybe you just don’t want to see that you haven’t changed because it’s scary,” with that she gets up and goes into the kitchen again. “We should probably eat something.”

Although slightly awkward, the dinner goes by smoothly. Jody seems satisfied with the newfound information and doesn’t ask anything else. After cleaning up they both agree to have an early night and head to bed. Jody sends a single text before turning out her light.

* * *

 

In the bunker Dean picks up his phone reading the new text.

Jody: I think it’s gonna be alright.

He smiles, he really hopes she’s right.

* * *

 

The next morning Alexa wakes up and heads to the bathroom, she takes a shower, brushes her teeth, and gets dressed in sweats. She’s not sure what she’ll do today, but she doesn’t feel like she needs to know. Looking through the fridge, she decides a heavy breakfast is too much work and decides to go for a bagel. Pushing down the lever, it hits her that she didn’t have a nightmare last night. She’s still so lost in the thought that she jumps when it pops up. After eating she grabs her computer and looks at her emails. She shouldn’t let others down just because she’s hiding out. The next few nights go by much of the same. Each night over a glass of wine Jody asks a few questions but always stops when one of them empties their glass. Soon it’s been a week and Jody’s final question is if she’s decided to stay.

“So, it’s been a week.”

“Ha, yeah. Thanks for putting up with me,” they toast each other.

“We got off to a rough start, but I’d be happy if you’d like to stay.”

Alexa has to fight actually getting choked up. She never expected it, but getting to know Jody has been amazing. She can see why Dean trusts her so much. Smiling, “I’d really like that actually. Although I don’t know for how long.”

“There’s not a time limit, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need to hon. Want a refill?” she asks standing and reaching to take her glass.

“I’d really like that actually,” she laughs.

“Ok, maybe you’ve had enough,” Jody teases.

* * *

 

The next morning Alexa starts responding to the few new emails, and takes a break after a few hours of researching for them. Leaning back she turns on the tv, she wakes up when Jody comes in carrying bags of groceries.

“Hey! Sorry to wake you. Did you have another bad night?” she asks concerned.

Alexa smiles, “No actually I didn’t dream at all. You need help?”

“Yeah, thanks, there’s a few more bags in the car.”

Closing the door behind her, Alexa looks at the amount of food on the counters. “What is all this for anyway?”

“Oh, uh, I got a text from Claire, she’s gonna come visit for a few days.”

“Really? Does she know,” she stops herself.

“That you’re staying here? She knows I have a guest.” Turning to face her, "is that a problem?”

“No! I mean it’s your house after all, it’s just how much does she know? Sorry, that sounds paranoid. Still working on that.”

“It’s ok. I didn’t tell her anything about your past, just that there’s a girl staying here so she better be on her best behavior,” Jody winks.

“When is she stopping by?”

“In the morning. Told her I had the day off.”

They finish putting away the groceries and sit down to have their nightly talk. They’re only a question or two in when there’s a knock and then the door opens. In walks the blonde girl from the photos. “Hope it’s ok, I just came in early.” Seeing Alexa, Claire straightens, “Hi.”

“Hello, you must be Claire. It’s nice to meet you,” Alexa says.

Jody gets up and goes to hug Claire. Together they walk into the kitchen and Jody puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

“Who’s she?”

“Claire!”

“What?!”

“I told you someone was staying here. Be nice. She’s going to be here a while.”

“But she’s old.”

Turning on her with wide eyes, “Claire!!”

“I’m just sayin’! What is she, like Dean’s age?”

Sighing, “Sam’s, but no, she’s not a teenager. When did that start to matter?”

“No it doesn’t, I’m just sayin, kinda weird.”

“Well she needs help and that’s what we do. Here, take this.”

Claire rolls her eyes, but takes the bowl out anyway, and sits next to Alexa, “So what’s your story?” popping a few kernels in her mouth.

It’s Jody’s turn to roll her eyes, “Excuse her, she was turned into a werewolf for a little while.”

“Hey!”

Laughing Alexa turns to Jody, “It’s ok.” Facing Claire she starts, “I dated Sam back in college, some things happened and I became a hunter. A few weeks ago I was calling numbers for help and the one that answered was Dean’s.”

“Did you know that Sam was a hunter?”

“Nope. Thought he was just a regular guy, well, he did have his weird moments but, who doesn’t?”

“Did you guys break up or something? Why didn’t you just call him sooner?” _Damn, she’s good._

“Actually we never technically broke up, the stuff that happened made me run and I didn’t want to pull him into it so I let him think I was killed. Then I heard he had died, twice. And well, I didn’t know that was kinda their thing.”

Claire just holds her gaze, it’s almost like when Cas gives you that look like he’s judging your entire life, kinda creepy. “Why’re you here? You seem pretty ok.”

“I wasn’t. Jody has helped me a lot by giving me some space from them. It’s kind of a lot to have to rewrite about 15 years of your life.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry, really.”

“Thanks, but I’ll be good again.”

“When was the last time you went on a hunt?”

“Um it’s been about a month. I mainly do research, help find the harder to track down info.”

“What do you know the most about?”

“Um, I guess Angels and ancient texts, I was going to be an anthropologist so...”

“So you were always a nerd, cool.” Finishing off the popcorn she gets up, “sorry to ruin the party but I’m beat. I’ll see you in the morning Jodes,” with that she grabs her bags and heads upstairs.

“Sorry about her.”

“No it’s fine. I get it. That creepy sizing you up thing is bad though. I thought Cas was the only one that could do that because he was an angel, turns out it’s just a family thing.”

“Yeah, she’ll never admit it, but she’s pretty protective of those boys.”

“Is she here for a hunt?” she asks hopefully. It has been a while.

“She didn’t say. It’ll probably come out tomorrow though. Which means we should probably get some sleep to prepare,” they start clearing the glasses and bowl.

“Got it.”

* * *

 

That night Jody sends an update to Dean. Knowing a bit more about her and Sam, she feels a little guilty about going behind Alexa’s back.

Jody: Hey, Claire stopped by, you guys know of a hunt nearby she might be going on?

Dean: Really? We’re actually on one nearby. Ran into a snag though. Mind if we come over?

Jody decides this conversation has gone beyond texting and calls. After a couple rings Dean picks up.

“Hey, how’s it going?” She can hear the wind rushing by and figures he’s in the car.

“Good actually. She and Claire seemed to get along well.”

“Good good, that’s good.”

“Yeah,” she draws out the word. “How’re you boys doing? Everyone ok?”

“Yeah, um, well, Cas and Sam want to see Alexa. God, this is ridiculous, I feel like I’m setting up a damn playdate. But if she’s ok, maybe we could stop by for a little? Getting to see Claire would just be a bonus. We could even say that that’s why we’re there, just stopping to see her, then heading out again.”

“After dinner I’m assuming?”

“Well I mean, if you insist,” and she can almost see the smirk through the phone.

“Fine, but everyone better play nice.”

“Thanks Jody, for everything. See you tomorrow.”

Hanging up she lets out a sigh, “I should probably warn her.” Getting back out of bed she walks over to Alex’s room and knocks.

“Yeah?”

Opening the door Jody sees Alexa on the floor surrounded by various pages of what looks like journal entries. “You working on something?”

“Um, kinda. I, I guess I never really got ‘ok’ with Sam’s death, or rather when I thought he died. So I started researching him. And I found some things about a Henry Winchester that was a Man of Letters, and then a John winchester that was a hunter. I quickly figured out that he was their dad, but there was still so many holes. I would find tiny bits here and there, but when we got to the bunker and they started telling me their side of the timeline, well, it filled in so many of those gaps and I started filling them in.” Jody just looks at her with an odd expression. “You think I’m an obsessed ex-girlfriend don’t you?”

“No. That’s- You did this all on your own,” she asks taking a couple pages and looking at them.

“I have quite a list of names that might be relatives, but without asking them, I’m not sure. I guess I was just trying to figure out what happened, but then going through all this stuff, and I don’t know, it made me feel like I was able to know him better.”

“Do they know? About this?”

“No, Dean saw me working on it one night but never asked.”

“Honey, those boys live for family. This is going to mean, you have to tell them.”

“No. Not yet at least. I haven’t even talked to them since I left.”

“Do you want to?”

“What?”

“Do you want to? I mean, why haven’t you?”

“I just, I feel like they’d be mad that I left and then wanted to just say hi.”

Jody starts laughing, “Sweetie, they’ve been asking about you. I agreed to tell Dean how you were doing occasionally because he was worried. And tonight, tonight he asked if it was ok if they came by tomorrow. They wanna see you and Claire.”

“What? They’re not mad?”

“No, why do you think Dean gave you my info? He just wants you to be safe. So is it ok if they come around?”

“Um, yeah,” she smiles. “Yeah.”

“Okay. And really, the best way to fill in those gaps,” she nods to the pages on the floor, “is to ask the boys themselves.”

“Thanks Jody.”

“Sure thing. Night.”

“Night.”

 

After clearing up the pages, Alexa gets into bed. She’s more nervous than she thought she’d be. What if things don’t go well? What if they are upset? How did Sam take it? Eventually she falls asleep. She has a dream about Matt, he’s got her bound this time and stalks towards her when she lets out a scream. He gags her, and then starts telling her how she made a mistake leaving him. He could’ve loved her right, but now that’ll never happen. He pulls out a gun and aims it at her. Taking a few steps closer, he stops in front of her and blinks, his eyes go black. Smirking he holds up the gun and says this time he won’t miss. As he cocks it she hears footsteps. In an instant Dean’s there telling him to back up from the girl. Matt falls for it and turns toward Dean as he starts the exorcism. As he starts she hears more footsteps and then feels the ropes behind her back being loosened and the gag removed. Sam just keeps repeating that it’s ok, they found her. Once loose he pulls her into a tight hug.

‘It’s ok I got you’. With Sam’s words she wakes up. Lost in the fact that she had a normal dream, she reaches the bathroom and finds it locked. It’s then she remembers that Claire is there, and that this could take awhile. She decides to head downstairs and see if the coffee’s ready.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

Being the first one down, she starts the pot and takes a guess that Claire would want some too, and pulls out three mugs. She’s wondering what to have for breakfast when she hears someone on the stairs; it’s Claire. 

“Morning.”

“Hey.”

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll get breakfast started if you wanna head to the bathroom now ‘lexa,” Jody offers.

“Works for me. I’ll be back.”

Coming down the stairs again, although this time showered and dressed, she walks into the kitchen to find eggs, bacon, and toast being plated. They take their plates and coffee to the dining room and eat. There’s a little small talk and then Jody tells Claire that Sam, Dean, and Cas will be stopping by. She feigns disappointment but Alexa notices she has a flash of happiness in her eyes. Alexa is in the kitchen washing the dishes when she hears a familiar engine rumble. It’s amazing how the sound of the impala is already ingrained in her memory. A minute later she hears the door and three loud, deep voices.

Coming out she sees Claire hugging Cas while Sam waits his turn. Dean catches her eye and smiles. “There she is!’ All eyes turn to her with that, but before she can think about it Dean is pulling her in for a hug.

“Didn’t think of you as a hugger.”

“Yeah, that’s me, full of surprises. How’ve you been? You doing ok, really?”

“I’m doing good Dean, thank you, for a lot. I wanted to call, or text or something, but, I was worried you’d guys be mad at me for leaving.”

“Nah, like I said, I saw it coming. I’m just glad you chose to come here.”

“Hello Alexa,” Cas’s deep voice interrupts.

“Hey Cas,” and  _ hell with it  _ she reaches out and gives him a hug too.

Pulling away there’s a throat clearing. She looks up and sees Sam. “Hey,” she smiles.

“Hey. it’s, uh, its good to see you. I’m glad you’re ok,” he looks awkward and then starts to blush.

Instantly knowing what is happening Alexa pulls him into a hug too. She feels him relax and smiles a little wider. She also feels something she hasn’t felt in a while; safe.

“So guys, what’s up?”

“Um we were just passing through and,” Jody interrupts him.

“It’s ok Dean, she knows.”

“Oh. In that case, we wanted to see you, and catch up with Claire.”

“And get food,” Jody teases him.

“Hey, you offered. But we thought we could hang out today, maybe watch some movies, order pizza, make a day of it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alexa stuns everyone. “Just let me check my emails first and then I’ll be in, k?”

Jody goes to tell Sam something but notices that he’s watching Alexa. A soft smile on his face. Not wanting to ruin his moment, she turns instead to Dean, “He’s got it bad doesn’t he,” she nods to Sam.

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “you have no idea. Well I have a feeling you will by the end of the day though,” he laughs and gives her a hug. Claire and Cas come over and they share a little small talk. When they look back over Sam’s beside Alexa on the couch while she responds to an email. “That didn’t take long.”

The four walk into the living room as well. Jody sits next to Dean, while Claire and Cas sit across from them. “So what movie do we want to watch? Or should we just turn Netflix on?”

“What’s the latest Marvel they added?” Claire asks.

“I like the way you think!” Dean adds. Cas just rolls his eyes making Dean smile and wink.

“What about you two?” Jody asks Sam and Alexa.

They break apart from whatever they’re doing on the computer and look up. “Uh, sounds good. Can’t remember the last one I saw unfortunately,” Alexa says. “My inner fangirl is ashamed of me, so I guess no sequels?” she laughs.

“What about you Sam?”

“Uh sure.” Jody starts to ask what he’s agreeing to, but then decides the poor boy probably doesn’t know anyway. She looks over at Dean who just gives her an epic ‘I told you so’ look. “Ok then, don’t make me regret this,” she says handing the remote to Claire who fist pumps in victory. Sitting back down next to Dean, she turns to him, instead of letting her speak, he just points a finger. She follows it and sees Alexa and Sam sitting beside each other awkwardly and taking turns looking at the other without the other knowing. Turning back to Dean she leans in and whispers, “they really don’t get it?”

He leans in and answers, “nope. But let’s hope this ends better than it did before and they don’t start screaming at each other.”

“Alright, everyone shut up, movie’s starting.”

“Claire,” Cas sounds like such a dad that Alexa has to let out a small laugh.

Alexa leans back to watch, her shoulders bumping into Sam’s arm. “Oh sorry.”

“No its fine. Sorry,” as he moves the arm down and rests it in his lap.

After about twenty minutes Sam’s arm finds its way back behind her shoulders, but she doesn’t make it move this time. Another fifteen and she’s leaning into him with her head on his shoulder. Thirty more minutes and she has her back against him, knees up in front of her on the next cushion. Sam’s slouched down on the couch so Alexa can rest her head on his chest, his feet up on the coffee table, and his arm around her waist. When the movie ends, her legs are stretched out on top of his, her hands wrapped around his waist, head on his chest, while his hand rests on her hip. Neither of them is really in a rush to move as the chatter about what to do next starts.

“Do you wanna watch another one? I hear this one’s really good.”

“Claire that’s entirely inaccurate. That’s not how it happened.”

“How about we take a break and order a pizza?”

“Or two,” he’s interrupted.

Suddenly all eyes are on Sam and Alexa, still laying together on the couch, the quickly break apart and move to opposite sides of the couch.

“Smooth,” Dean fakes a cough with a smirk.

“Uh, pizza sounds good,” Sam says ignoring the obvious elephant in the room now.

“I got the menu,” Alexa holds up the trifold paper like nothing’s out of the ordinary.

After the order is placed, Jody offers to go with Dean to pick it up. There’s absolutely not an ulterior motive to the offer at all. Once in the car she springs. “I’m not sure how I feel about leaving them alone in my house after that. They’re like having lovesick teenagers. No they’re worse. I’ve had two teenages girls at once and I thought that was bad,” she rambles a little longer while Dean just laughs.

“Yeah, they’re something.”

“They’ve been like this since you saved her?”

Dean just nods then adds, “until they start fighting. I swear, I can’t remember ever seeing two people go from about to make out to ripping each other apart as fast as them.”

“I think it’s because they’re too scared to admit they could have that. You know, some people think because they’ve done some not so good things that they don’t deserve to be happy,” she looks pointedly at him. A cough is his only acknowledgement. “Yeah, well when I was talking to her, I asked about him and she basically described the same Sam we know today. So I’m thinking she’s the same Alexa too and that scares the hell outta ‘em.”

Pulling into the parking lot Dean turns to her, “are you a sheriff or a shrink?” he smiles.

Without missing a beat she tells him, “sometimes I’m both,” as she gets out of the car.

* * *

Back at the house they’ve fallen into conversation in the dining room. They’re not talking about anything important but it’s an easy feeling. As if by an afterthought Sam turns to Alexa, “hey. Can I talk to you? Alone?”

“Um,” but Cas is no help when he tells Claire he has something he forgot to give her and leave for the other room.

“I just, uh, wanted to see how you were doing. Here, in general, you know.”

“I’m doing better. It’s not as much of a system overload anymore.”

“How long do you think you’ll stay with Jody?”

“I don’t know Sam. Like I said,” but he cuts her off.

“Why’d you leave instead of just telling me? Us? We would have been there to help you.”

“I know, that wasn’t the issue. You weren’t the issue; I was. Seeing you and Cas every day, it didn’t feel real. I wasn’t in a good place before you found me, and I’m not talking about being shot. Then hearing everything you guys went through, it, affected me.”

“So then you decided to run, again, after hearing what the first time did to me,” his voice starting to raise.

“No. Dean came to me about that. I was thinking about it, but I didn’t want to. I didn’t know what to do. Then he gave me Jody’s name.” her own voice raising a bit in defense of where the conversation is going.

“So you couldn’t let us know? I thought we weren’t the problem.”

“I knew you’d be mad at me for not being strong enough to stay, I couldn’t face you.”

“So then that’s it? You’re never coming back to the bunker? Just stay with Jody until you’re ok again, and then off you go? Were you ever planning on talking to any of us again?”

“What?” she’s shocked at how much his words hurt. “I never said,” she’s interrupted.

“Yes you did! You just said that to my face!” he yells.

She’s tired of being portrayed as this horrible person; that’s not it at all. Her resolve snaps. “No I didn’t! If you would stop accusing me and listen! I never said what I was doing after staying here. I don’t even know what that will look like, I was starting to get an idea but now I think it was mislead. What If I wanted to come back? I take it I’m no longer welcome?” she takes a step towards him. She doesn’t even remember when they stood up. “And you! You don’t get to play all mr. innocent in this! I thought we had something, yet you hid your entire life from me!”

“That was,” rolling his eyes.

“Yes! I know, I remember because I was there!”

“Until you left!”

Without thinking her hand makes a quick arc and connects solidly with his cheek. “Don’t you dare!” Just then the door opens.

“Piz-shit! Can’t you two pull it together for one day?” Dean scolds. As Cas and Claire enter the room as well.

Assessing the situation, Dean steps in between her and Sam while Cas comes over and pulls Alexa away, dragging her into the living room. Dean braces his arm on his brother’s chest, “What the hell man?”

“She slapped me!”

“Dean, let me,” Jody calmly says behind him. A bit too calmly.

“You sure?” she nods. Turning back to Sam he drops his arm and snorts, “good luck man.” Dean walks into the living room where Cas is crouched in front of Alexa.

Quickly looking between Sam and Jody, and the others, Claire retreats to the living room.

“Sit down,” Jody tells him.

“No I’m good.”

She levels him with a look and tells him again, “sit.” He does. “What happened?” she raises her hand when he opens his mouth, “and do not raise your voice at me.”

“I was asking her how she was doing.”

“And that made her slap you? I meant what started the fight.”

Sighing, “I asked if she was coming back to the bunker, or if she was just going to take off after this.”

Shaking her head she comes around in front of him, “Did you say it like that?” He just shrugs. Jody smacks the back of his head.

“Hey! Can everyone stop hitting me?!”

“Not if you don’t stop being stupid. That girl is fighting something strong, and you go and in less than an hour give her what she wants, and then throws her biggest mistakes and wounds in her face. What is wrong with you? I thought you were smarter than that.”

Losing what fight he had left in his voice, “I don’t know what’s going on Jody, I just want her back in the bunker where she belongs.”

“And why do you think she belongs there?” she raises her eyebrows at him in challenge.

“Because,” he tries to come up with something that would make Jody drop it but he knows better than to piss off Jody, and lying is a surefire way to do that. He drops his head and voice, “because I want her to.”

“There you go. That wasn’t so hard was it?”

“What?” he asks confused.

“You want her to be there, but you haven’t done anything to show her that. You just expect her to run to you because you offered. Be honest with her, show her there’s something more there than just a couple of ghosts from her past, and a roof over her head. I’m also gonna go out on a limb and say you brought up her not contacting you while she’s been here, but you gave her that phone, why haven’t you checked up on her? Right now Dean’s the only one that’s shown effort in getting her back from what I’ve seen. You don’t want him getting your girl now do you?” She walks back around the counter and opens the pizza boxes before calling, “pizza’s getting cold”, while Sam sits there speechless.

Slowly making their way in, Cas sits down next to Alexa without a thought. Claire’s on her other side across from Jody. Sam and Dean take seats opposite her and Cas. They quietly eat until Claire suggests watching another movie. While Claire, Dean, and Jody take the lead on the topic, Cas and Sam only offer occasional interjections. Dean soon gets outvoted and they end up agreeing to watch some drama. After cleaning up, they head back to the living room. This time the seating arrangements have changed. Cas sits next to Jody, Claire shares the couch and blanket with Alexa, and Dean is next to Sam.  _ This is going to be awesome,  _ he thinks with a roll of his eyes.

Instead of watching the movie, Dean winds up watching Sam. Whatever Jody said to him seems to have worked because he can almost see the wheels turning in his head. He’ll have to ask later. After the movie Jody gets up to start dinner. Claire, wanting to leave the tense room, offers to help. As soon as she’s out of the room Sam speaks up.

“I’m sorry. To all three of you, I shouldn’t have been acting the way I have been for the past couple of weeks.”

“Guess that’s my fault too,” Alexa says under her breath.

“No. It’s all me. I had time to process everything that happened to us over time, and as it happened. It wasn’t just dumped on me one afternoon. When Cas and Dean warned me to go easy on you I didn’t understand why and thought I was, but I get it now. I shouldn’t be asking anything of you right now besides if you’re alright, if you need anything, and if there’s something I can do to help.” he wants to say more but it seems like a more private conversation.  _ Sorry for saying I love you, and expecting you to just want me again in general. _

“Thank you,” Alexa says. “I would say I’m sorry I slapped you but, no. God that felt good. I’ve wanted to do that each time you made an ass of yourself,” she smiles.

Sam gives a small laugh, “no, I deserved that too.”

Getting up, Dean slaps him on the back and it seems enough to convey that it’s forgiven between the brothers. He then makes his way to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Cas, I owe you a bit stronger of an apology. I blamed you for part of it, that night,” but Cas stops him.

“It’s ok Sam. I knew you were,” he looks over at Alexa, “not yourself.”

“Thanks man.”

When Jody calls for dinner it’s a much easier atmosphere. Sitting at the table, it becomes their typical event with them talking over each other, passing food and jokes, and at least one of them laughing until they have tears. As the meal winds down, it’s clear that the boys have to leave but no one talks about it until they have to.

In a moment of silence “I don’t want to, but we should go,” comes from Dean.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees.

Jody packs up some leftovers for them, as they start saying goodbyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for her, show her the ropes, ya know,” Claire tells Dean.

Laughing, “how much do you know about her kid?”

“What? I know things. And I’ve been known to be a good wingwoman. Just saying.”

“Yeah, ok, you do that. And we’ll see you later,” He pulls her in for a hug and kisses the top of her head. “Now go say bye to Cas.”

Jody walks up to him with a grin, “you boys never stop with the excitement,” she pulls him in for a hug.

“Yeah, wanted to thank you for whatever you said to Sam, seemed to work, at least for a bit.”

“He just needed to hear it from someone on the outside. Now you guys be careful and see me more often.”

“Yes ma’am,” he winks. “C’mon Sammy!”

Sam pulls away from Alexa, “I really am sorry. I just, there’s some things that I guess I haven’t figured out how to deal with yet either, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I just missed you,” he stops himself before he says anything else.

“Yeah, um, until I figure it out, let me know if you guys need help researching anything, yeah?”

“I will. Bye Lex,” he turns and heads out the door to Dean and Cas already waiting in the car.

“I always get this terrible case of empty nest when those boys leave.” Jody comes up and gives her a side hug.

“I’m still here!” Claire feigns anger.

“Eh,” she laughs, “Come ‘ere,” and she wraps Claire in a tight hug until she’s squirming and calling uncle. After agreeing to skip their question time tonight, the girls make their way upstairs to get ready for bed. Once in her room, Alexa’s reading when there’s a knock on her door.

“Yeah?” she calls.

In walks Claire looking a little unsure. “Can I, uh we talk?”

“Of course. What’s up?”

“It’s about you and Sam,” Alexa puts down her book to show Claire she’s got her full attention. “I just, uh, I wanted to say that, this is weird but, he really likes you.” Alexa’s eyes go wide.

“What?”

“I just mean, I’ve never seen him like he is around you so maybe give him a shot. Well again, I guess. Sorry, I know I shouldn’t have said anything,” she stops when Alexa pulls her in for a hug. “Ugh, why is everyone hugging today?”

“I appreciate your honesty. Sam and I are complicated though. I can’t just give him a shot until I’m ready to. And unfortunately that means that I may not be, or if I am, he may not be. I know you care and are looking out for him, but believe me, my intentions are not to hurt him. Or Cas. Or Dean. Ok?”

“Yeah, wait, why’d you say Cas’s name like that?”

“Uh, Castiel and I have a history as well,” she starts.

"Ew!”

Laughing, “no, not like that. SO not like that. How much do you know of their story, and how much do you know of mine?”

“Um, I think I know all of theirs. I just know that you and Sam used to date, but then separated and you became a hunter.”

“What’re you guys talking about?” Jody pokes her head in.

“Alexa’s just telling me how she knows Cas.”

When she gives Alexa a strange look, Alexa shrugs.

“Ok. Sit down then,” she waits until they do to continue. “When Cas pulled Dean from Hell, that wasn’t the end of his missions. He was sent to acquire another vessel. Me. My experience was very different than theirs though. I was held against my will. It wasn’t as bad when he was there, he’d train me to fight, and try to teach me why I was important to their cause. The others weren’t as kind,” she’s interrupted by Claire.

“That’s saying something considering what he was like then.”

“Exactly. The other angels weren’t happy with him spending time with his charges and took it out on me. One day they turned on him, he let me go and told me to run. It was 3 against 1. I didn’t think he had a chance and then when I prayed later, I didn’t get a response and figured I was right. So seeing him walking behind Sam that day was almost as much of a shock.”

“Wow. Was so not expecting that,” says Jody.

“Wait, Cas taught you to fight? So you must be like, a total badass then!”

“Thank you. But this badass is actually really tired now.”

“Right! Come on Claire. Night Alexa.”

“Night guys.”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

When Claire leaves a couple days later she finds she misses her and is glad that she insisted on putting her number in her phone, for ‘ya know, reasons’. Her and Jody fall back into their routine, but Alexa starts getting restless. Maybe she needs to go on a hunt herself. That’s as far as the thought gets when she gets a call one day from Jody asking her to come down to the station. When she gets there she knows it’s not just to meet up for lunch. Pulling her into her office, Jody sits her in a chair and hands her a file folder with a nod, giving her a minute to look over the reports before asking, “What does it look like to you?”

“Shit. A rugaru?”

“I’ve never fought one. You?”

“No, but they’re not easy. How long has it been in the area?”

“Looks like a few days going by those.”

“And he’s already been through this many victims? You got anyone missing?”

“Not that I know of yet, was thinking you could head back home and start making a plan?”

"Of course,” taking the folder with her she starts making the plan in her head. Getting back to the house she grabs a bottle of water and spread out the reports on the floor by date. Grabbing her computer she begins looking into each victim. When Jody makes it home a few hours later she’s so deep she doesn’t even notice.

“Hey, d’you hear me?”

Alexa looks up, “oh hey! Did you come home early?”

Jody starts laughing, “no. I actually stayed about an hour later than I said.” It’s then she starts noticing the additional pages to the police reports. “Holy, you did all this in just a few hours? This is amazing.”

“I figured out that they were all on the same mail route, but their mailman is still human. I haven’t been able to figure out another link yet though. Shit! I forgot to make dinner, sorry.”

“You’re good. I’ll get changed and order something. Any preferences?”

“I could go for some chinese,” her eyes never leaving the webpage.

“Ok, be right back. The usual?”

“Sure, thanks!”

“Hey, is Young Park a popular place?”

“I guess if you have a dog, why?” she asks while sitting down and going over some of Alexa’s new work.

“All the victims have dogs. And this one,” she holds up the photo of Jane Trever up, “was found at Young Park and said to be a dog bite when her dog couldn’t be found.”

“At the dog park…?”

“I don’t know, but ragarus hold on to their human memories, what if these people wronged them somehow?

“You think they all met the same person along the track?”

“Wait, along the track,” she quickly opens up a map and starts marking it with virtual dropped pins. “That’s it. Look!”

“How didn’t we,” her words drift off.

“Like you said, they look like random attacks. But when you lay them out on a map, not focusing on the date, they all line the trail. He’s gotta be along there.”

“Hey zoom in there,” Jody says pointing to the screen. Just then the doorbell rings. “Be right back.”

When she comes back in with a bag Alexa excitedly tells her she has a possible spot. “Here look! This could be it. There’s a spot here that looks like an abandoned house. He could be using that as homebase.”

“Agreed,” she hands Alexa her order. “Tomorrow? We can load up in the morning and head out at night.”

Alexa looks at her with wide eyes, “you want me to go with you?”

“Yeah, why not? You’ve been on them before right? And you said Cas taught you to fight, so I’m guessing you’re pretty good.”

“Wow, yeah. Ok,” Alexa says digging into her food with a new fever.

* * *

 

The next day they head out to the trail. Carefully canvassing the grounds as they go, they look like any other jogger taking an early morning run. Finding a worn path leading off the trail they follow it. After about 20 yards the path becomes overgrown again. Not seeing any evidence of it leading somewhere else they turn back.

“Shouldn’t we be close by now?” Alexa asks bringing out her phone.

“You’re the one that has the map.”

“Sorry, it just seems like it should be right around here. And obvious enough that we shouldn’t have to look at the map. If he’s,” she’s stopped when she walks into Jody’s arm.”Wha,” she stops herself when she sees a break in the woods.

“I think we found door number two.”

This time they start following a trail that continues much further into the woods. They continue to follow it until they get to an old shack. The small house looks more like a one room hunting cabin. They turn and start heading back to the main trail. Looking at her watch Jody sees it’s almost noon so they have a while before they can come back. “Lunch?” she asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Alexa shrugs. “But then we have to change. This outfit is so not me,” she gestures towards the tight fitting athletic wear. “Why do you have it anyway?”

“It was a phase. Thought if I looked the part I’d go to the gym more. Didn’t work,” she laughs.

Getting back to the car it’s a short drive to where they stop for lunch. They only get a few odd looks as they walk in and order burgers, fries and milkshakes. Once finished, they make their way home where they quickly change and start making a plan.

“Their weakness is fire, what if we were able to prepare a fire and then light it at the right time?” Alexa offers.

“You mean like in the movies when they light a trail of alcohol?”

“Exactly. But let’s save the important stuff. What else can we get our hands on? Do you have any holy oil?”

“Fresh out. What about gunpowder?”

“Could work I guess. Do you think we can get enough though?”

“Should be able to… what else could we use?”

Alexa bites her lip. “What?” asks Jody.

“Nail polish remover.”

“You’re serious.”

“It’s easy to get and can cover a large area. It makes sense.”

 

After the sun sets the girls get ready. Their version of suited up, they walk out of the drug store with a bag full of nail polish remover, and drive towards the park. When they step out of the car into the deserted parking lot Jody opens the trunk.

“Here ya go,” Jody hands her a gun. “Anything else?”

“Nah I’m good,” she says bringing out her angel blade.

“That’s really what you’re gonna start with?”

“Yeah?” Jody just rolls her eyes. “You sure you want me to lay the remover? I can go in first.”

“No, I got this,” Jody says.

“Ok. Just remember to run fast, stay away from corners, and if you get him out of the house at least you’re not trapped in there too. Ready?”

“Yeah. Wait,” Jody reaches out and gives her a hug. While Alexa stands there a bit stunned she continues, “I told Dean about this. So if, um, anything happens.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I told him too.” Jody starts laughing. “Well then let’s go do this and text him back when we’re done.”

“Deal,” they agree and start down the trail and path. The journey is mostly silent as they psych themselves up in their head.

 

Reaching the cabin they nod to each other and seperate. Jody making her way in the house while Alexa starts dumping the nail polish remover around the foundation. About halfway around she can hear the fight start. She starts moving even faster and runs in after making her way back to the front door.

“Jody! Duck!” Alexa runs at Jody and the rugaru getting between them. “Light it, I’ll distract him.”

“Ale,” Jody starts.

“Go! I got it!” Jody stands and watches as Alexa counters ever blow and lands several of her own, the blade slicing through the pale skin. She’s almost a blur as she’s fast enough to avoid the monster and maintain her strength. When one blow stuns it enough for her to put a few extra steps between them, she notices Jody light the line of remover. She has to somehow get back to the front of the house or she’s going to be stuck in the house too. She hears Jody yell and it’s enough for Alexa to slice and make a run. It gains her a whole room distance which helps as the flames begin to lap at the walls, making the temperature raise. She sees Jody run in lighting things as she goes. Soon the whole house is engulfed and they need to get out. Jody’s behind them and waits until Alexa can get out of reach before setting the fire to the Rugaru’s back. Screaming in pain it turns and slashes at Jody, but can’t make contact when Alexa’s body slams into it, sending it crashing into a beam. In an instant both women are running out of the house, narrowly missing the flames.

“Alexa!” Jody screams and then throws her to the ground. _Well almost._

“I’m fine Jody, I’m good. Thanks. It just got my jacket. All good.”

“You were so badass!” Then follows it swiftly with, “I may need to have you teach a self defense class at the station once in a while,” she laughs.

Still laying on the ground Alexa joins her laughing. “How to defend against muggers and monsters. I say we get drunk to celebrate instead.”

“That’s not a bad idea. C’mon,” she holds out her hand helping Alexa to her feet.

 

Getting in the car Alexa pulls out her phone.

Alexa: Taken care of. Is there anything Jody can’t do?

Dean: Haha don’t think so. Glad to hear you guys are good though.

 

“Dean?”

“Yep, he’s glad we handled it. Five bucks says they had Baby loaded up ready to head out.”

“Probably. They’re not exactly ok with being on the sidelines.”

Getting home Jody is already opening a bottle and getting out glasses. “Don’t you want to change first?” Alexa asks.

“Yeah, just getting a drink first. You go get non burnt clothing on.”

“Yes ma’am,” she says laughing, “be right back.”

 

Taking a quick shot, Jody brings out her phone while heading to her room.

Jody: Mark that one off the list. That girl’s good too.

Dean: I heard. And yeah? Like hold her own good, or good in a team good?

Jody: Good as in she probably could’ve handled it on her own.

Dean: good to know

Jody shakes her head as she heads back to the living room.

 

Coming in, Alexa sees Jody on the couch, somehow already changed. _That was fast._ “Thanks,” she says taking the glass from Jody’s hand. She debated on enjoying the first sip or shoot it back. _Screw it._ She knocks it back and hands the glass to Jody for a refill. After a few turns each, they decide to take their questions up a notch.

“Ok, so what was scarier, having Sam meet your parents, or you meeting Dean?” Jody asks.

“That doesn’t really count. I didn’t meet Dean under the same circumstances. Does it count as an answer if I say Sam meeting my parents was scarier for him?”

“I’ll allow it. So when you were catching each other up, what was the one part that made you freak, and what was the part that made them?”

Thinking, Alexa takes another drink before answering. “I would say it would’ve been between finding out I would have had to fight Sam if we both had said yes, and learning that a kid that kept trying to break Sam and I up was the demon that killed my family. For them, Sam almost beat Cas to pulp when he found out that he was the one to capture me. Um, I think Dean it was that I had been so close to them, or that I had kept the bracelet Sam had given me for Christmas that year,” she finishes her drink.

“Was he a demon when he tried to break you guys up? Or later? And what was the big deal about a bracelet?” Jody asks.

“I think he was always a demon, but I’m not really the one to answer that justly. And it was their mom’s. For some reason it made Dean freak a bit.”

“Yeah, Mary Winchester is a bit of a sore subject for the boys. Especially since losing her again.”

“We never really got into that. Good to know though,” she yawns. “I think I may be getting too old for this.”

“What does it say that I’m not?” they laugh. “But there is that work thing in the morning. We probably should stop.”

“Yeah. Definitely. Or, we could just finish the bottle. I mean, there’s not much left, and I hate to leave things unfinished.”

“The responsible thing to do,” Jody splits the rest of the bottle between their glasses.

After a few more big sips Jody finds it much harder to resist just asking, and then does, “so are you still in love with Sam?”

Almost spitting her drink, _almost thank you,_ Alexa answers, “I don’t exactly know what that feeling is between us. It’s like, like when we’re fighting, I wanna punch him, but I also want him to kiss me, and wouldn’t hesitate to punch anyone who punched him, ya’know?”

“So he gets under your skin, you’re attracted to him, and you want to protect him, is that what you’re saying?”

Rolling her head back on the arm of the couch, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Ok. Glad we clarified that,” she laughs.

Throwing back the rest of her glass Alexa stands, and then wobbles, and then sits back down. “Okay, maybe I sleep on the couch tonight.”

Jody starts to get up too, but finds she’s a bit wobbly herself. She manages to make it to the chair. “I’ll take the chair then.” They both laugh and then in a few minutes it’s silent except for their steady breaths as they fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 

Waking up the first thing Alexa notices is the pounding in her head. _Definitely getting too old for this._ Next is that Jody must have covered her with a blanket when she got up. Standing she also realizes that it’s already after noon. She sees that she has a couple missed calls; one from Jody and one from Dean. She listens to Jody’s first as she heads to the kitchen for some food and coffee. _Lots of coffee._

“Hey, just seeing if you’re up yet. Guess not. I left a note on the fridge of things we could use. Would you mind going out when you do get up? Thanks hon.”

Next she listens to Dean’s. “Hey Alexa, just seeing how you’re doing. And to ask about last night, Jody said you were pretty awesome. Call me back.” There’s a small pause and a quick, “we miss you,” before he hangs up.

Smiling she calls him back. He answers on the second ring, “hey! What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Just woke up and looking for food,” she huffs a laugh.

“Just woke up? You always sleep late?” she feels like he has another question he’s trying not to ask though.

“No, last night Jody and I split a bottle of whiskey to celebrate. Think it may have been the adrenaline that told us that was a good idea.”

Laughing Dean agrees, “yeah it probably was. Although a better idea would have been to invite us to that.”

“Oh no, we handled it just fine on our own, thank you. Jody even went to work.”

“Ouch. I bet she’s not so happy about that.”

“Actually I think she’s better off than me. It’s been a while since I drank like that, my tolerance might need a little workout.”

Getting serious, “it sounds like you’re doing good. Like really good.”

“I am. When she handed me the case file I felt like myself again. And then fighting, man, it felt good,” she laughs on the verge of giddy. “It’s like that first time back at something and everything just clicks and you feel right again?”

There’s a pause, “it sounds like you need to get out a bit more. You didn’t hunt much before did you?”

“Not like weekly or anything. Why?”

“I think you’d like being out in the field a bit more is all. Hey hang on,” in the background she can hear other voices. She hears him say her name and then comes back on and asks, “speaker ok?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She hears a click and then “Hey! Hello Alexa,” from Sam and Cas.

“Hey boys.”

“You really take out a rugaru?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, who knew nail polish remover could be so useful. Although don’t expect me to use that stuff ever again.”

“Wait what? How did that work?” Dean asks.

“It’s extremely flammable. Kinda works like holy oil, light a match and it’s flame on.” She starts eating her bagel.

“You’re awesome,” Dean praises.

“Thanks.”

She hears mumbling then Dean sigh, “hey we gotta go, it was good to hear from you, talk later yeah?”

“Of course, bye guys miss you too!”

She hangs up and finishes her coffee before looking at the list Jody left. It’s all basic stuff that she can get in a quick trip. Even though it’s now one in the afternoon, her leggings and hoodie are totally acceptable. She grabs her keys and heads out.

After grabbing everything, she turns down an aisle to grab a few of her favorite snacks when a guy comes up behind her. Immediately she’s on alert and turns, coming face to face with a guy in jeans and charcoal henley that brings out his bright blue eyes.

“Um, hey, sorry to scare you. I just, god this is lame sorry,” he smiles and something about it takes her back to sitting in a classroom. “with me?”

 _Wait what?! What just happened._ “Sorry, what?”

He blushes, his blonde hair falling slightly in his eyes when he looks down. Looking back up he repeats himself, “I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime. With me. Or maybe lunch? Coffee your thing? I’m gonna stop now.”

Laughing she can’t help her first response, “I’m in leggings and an oversized hoodie.”

“You are. And um, you look adorable. Listen if you don’t want to it’s fine, it’s just, I never do this and so I’m terrible at it. Clearly.”

“No, sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it. At all. Clearly I’m just as experienced as getting asked out as you are at doing the asking. Wait, that sounded mean. I didn’t, yes.” _What are you doing?!_

“What?” he asks.

“Yes. I’ll, go out with you. Could be fun, I mean if you accept me in this, imagine when you see me in real clothes. It could at least be an ego boost if you’re actually a horrible human being,” she smiles and she means it. She’s actually looking forward to this now.

“Awesome, um, how about tonight? I could pick you up or we could meet?”

“Depends on what you were thinking.”

“How about,” he looks her over then grins, “a surprise and dinner.”

“That doesn’t exactly give me much to go on for outfit choice."

“Wear whatever. Could be fun, you wear what you want, and then I’ll take you somewhere based on that.”

“I do like a challenge,” she acts like she’s thinking about it.

“Then you have to accept my terms,” he smiles again and she nods.

“Agreed,” for some reason she holds out her hand.

Laughing he takes it and shakes it, “I’m Josh.”

“Alexa.”

“I can’t wait for tonight Alexa.” just then another guy comes up wearing a University of Sioux Falls football sweatshirt. “I gotta go, your number?”

She writes it down and hands it to him.

“Tonight,” he turns and walks away getting a slap on the back from the other guy.

 _Oh god what just happened?! I just made a date._ She pulls out her phone to text Jody as her screen flashes with a text.

‘Josh. ;)’

She actually smiles. What is wrong with her? She puts her phone away when she remembers she is at the grocery store and standing in the chip aisle. She takes the cart and heads to the checkout. Quickly getting home she puts the items away and sends the text to Jody.

Alexa: I have a date tonight! I’m not even sure how it happened. HELP!

Jody: How do you not know how it happened?

Alexa: I’ll tell you later. I have to do stuff now.

Jody: okayyy

Running through the house Alexa showers, shaves, does her hair up in about 20 styles before giving up and looking for an outfit instead. She surprises herself when she manages to put together a fairly decent outfit, the only problem are the shoes. Her black pair of converse peek out from one of the 5 bags that lay exploded on the floor. _Could they?_ She puts them with the rest of the ensemble and has to admit they have a certain aspect that’s totally her. It’s then that she’s hit with a wave of deja vu. The last time she got the nervous over finding an outfit was her first date with Sam; She actually called her mom to ask her what she should wear. The whole moment makes her miss her mom. At least she has Sam back, kinda. She’s snapped out of it by the sound of the door closing.

 

“Alexa?” Jody calls.

“In here.”

“What is this about oh god were there any survivors in here? I didn’t know you owned this many clothes,” she teases but with real shock as she tries to make her way to the bed.

“I don’t. It just looks like a lot because, shocker, I haven’t worn them in forever and so I wasn’t sure where they were.”

“So tell me about this guy and why he’s got you so worked up?”

“I don’t know. I was getting chips and he just came up and asked me out. And then for some reason I agreed. I might have been possessed,” she laughs.

“This dude must be really hot then.”

“Jody.”

“What? I’m just saying that the last time I saw this,” she gestures to the mess around the room, “was when the guy Claire had a crush on asked her out.”

“I really don’t know why I agreed. Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe you liked him for some reason.”

“It happened in like 5 minutes. Who does that?”

“Ahh, normal people. Although I’m not sure if the grocery store thing has happened since the fifties,” she smiles.

“Not helping.”

“Hey, go, have fun, see what happens. No one is saying this guy is the one.”

“Ok.”

“So where’s he taking you?” Jody asks.

“I don’t know. He said for me to pick an outfit and then he’d take me somewhere based on that.”

“Uh oh,” Jody says seriously.

“What!”

“This guy might actually have skills. You could actually, dare I say it, have a good time.” At Alexa’s unimpressed face Jody continues, “go, be normal, allow yourself to be happy, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Alexa groans, “ugh don’t say that! Every time someone says that, they very quickly find out.”

Jody just laughs as she gets up and heads out of the room, “have fun!”

Once in her room Jody lets out a sigh, she’s torn between feeling happy that Alexa may have a good time, and sad that one of her boys may get hurt.

Coming out of her room Alexa is dressed in dark skinny jeans, a heathered grey top with a green jacket over it, and her hair up in a ponytail.

“Wow, you look great. Who knew hunter clothes could be a fashionable?”

“Yeah,” is all she responds.

“Hey, you ok? He didn’t cancel or anything did he?”

“No, he’ll be here in about 10 minutes. Just kinda freaking out I think.”

“It’ll be fine. Just go out and enjoy being out of the house for something other than a food run or something monstery, ok?” she gives Alexa a quick side hug.

“Ok.”

They sit there a few more minutes when the doorbell rings. Jody gets up and is shocked to see that this guy is really hot. “Yes?”

  
“Hi, I’m Josh, I’m looking for Alexa?”

“Come on in, I’m just her room mate.”

Getting up when she hears them walking in she’s a little shocked to see that all Josh did was put on a sports coat over the henley. _And I freaked out like a crazy person?_ “Hey, I just have to grab my wallet.”

“Ok. You look, wow, you look amazing. You definitely didn’t make it easy for me to pick where we’re going either,” he smiles.

“Well, I guess you have until the car to figure it out.” she turns to tell Jody that they’re leaving, when she sees she has her phone out. “Are you really taking a picture?!”

“Aw c’mon! It’s your first date since you moved in. Thought it’d be nice.”

“You’re so weird Jodes. I’ll see you later.”

“Hey, you kids have fun! But remember, I am the sheriff so not too much.”

Laughing they make it out the door when Josh turns to her, "how long have you lived with sheriff Mills?”

“Almost two months now I think? I was going through a tough time with a, _what exactly is he?,_ an ex, and she took me in.”

“Ahh, everything ok with said ex? Just asking because I went out with a girl this one time, and it wasn’t ok. Turns out her ex wasn’t so happy they had broken up, the night before our date.”

“Oh my god! Seriously?” she asks as he opens her door for her.

Sliding into the driver’s seat he responds, “yep. Needless to say that wasn’t my finest hour.”

“Wow. Um, no, nothing like that in my case. More like an ex I hadn’t seen in a really long time kinda came back into my life and I found out some things I hadn’t known while we dated.”

“Got it. Secret kid? Wife?” Alexa starts laughing remembering the story about Becky.

“A bit different. But more importantly, did you decide where we’re going yet?” she tries changing the subject.

“I think so. It’s always one of my favorite places to go before I leave town.”

“Do you leave often?”

“Ahh, see? Now we have something to talk about over dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 

Back at the house Jody pulls out her phone and calls Dean, the two of them have secretly been rooting for Sam and Alexa together since the movie day.

“Hey Jody, what’s up?”

“Our ship may have hit an iceberg Dean.” she says.

Utterly confused he asks “what?”

She sighs, “Alexa just left on a date.”

Instantly she hears fumbling, a couple curses, and then a door close before Dean whispers, “what?!”

“Just left, and he’s hot Dean. I think he could throw a wrench in our hard work.”

“No, no, it’s one date, I mean, who is this guy?”

“I think he’s completely normal, and I think she likes him. I came home and she was acting like Claire when that Steve asked her out, remember?”

“Oh god. That bad?”

“Yep, oh here!” she says remembering the picture. “Just sent you something. Hope you don’t have any eyes over your shoulder when you open it though.”

A second later dean feels the buzz of a new text and looks, it’s Alexa and some guy. And damn he is hot. His eyes are almost bluer than Cas’s. _Almost,_ Dean smirks to himself.

“Shit,” is all he says.

“I take it you got it then?”

“Yeah. Where’s he taking her? Maybe,” but he’s cut off.

“No idea, but even if I did I wouldn’t tell you so that you could send Cas for recon. Let her have this. We don’t know what this is yet. It could just be a fun night out. Besides, if he hurts her, remember who’s the sheriff in this town.”

He sighs, “you’re right. I don’t like it, but you are. Let me know how it goes.”

“Of course, bye Dean.”

“Night Jody,” he hangs up. “We are SO not telling Sam about this.”

* * *

 

 

Alexa and Josh pull up in front of a bookstore. “What are we doing here,” she asks.

“Well, a friend of mine took his, now wife, on a similar date and I thought I’d try it. What we do is we go in and pick 3 books. They can be our favorites, a clue about us, or just something we want to read, then we exchange them and read the first pages of each. After, we go to dinner and discuss why we picked those books.”

Alexa has to admit it sounds like an amazing date idea that Sam would love. She tries to mask her sudden wave of guilt by joking, “What if you want to buy the books?”

“That wasn’t discussed with me in the rules, but I think if we find some we want, we should buy them.”

“This could take a while then, I’m terrible at these places, just ask,” she stops herself.

“Your ex?” he guesses. She nods. “Well let me find out for myself,” he says as he takes her hand. It’s an odd feeling; not bad, or good, just new.

 

An hour later they both have their books and exchange them. Alexa hands over _Pride and Prejudice, Dracula, and Moby Dick._ She decided to go with 3 books that were a basic way to describe her. There were so many she could have picked if she wanted to spend a few more hours here. _Spoiler alert: she did._ Josh goes with _Odd Thomas, Good Omens_ , and a book from the Supernatural series. _You’ve got to be kidding me. This is a joke right? He seriously brought her a book based on Sam’s life._ There’s also a not so subtle theme.

“So, ready to read?” Josh asks.

She manages to tear her eyes off the cover of the last book to answer, “uh, yeah.”

Finding a couple of empty seats they sit and start reading. She’s read both of his other two books before so she just skims them. Her attention being drawn to the third. Finally she opens it and takes a breath.

“Find something interesting?”

Dean winchester looked up as Sam, his younger brother, came up behind him and looked over Dean’s shoulder at the computer screen. “I might be getting an itch,” he said.

Sam grinned. “Maybe you’ve got bugs.”

Alexa laughs as she can hear the boys’ voices as they say the words on the page. Before she knows it she’s 10 pages in when a throat clearing makes her look up. “I guess I’m buying that one?” Josh smiles.

“Oh god sorry, I just,” but he stops her.

“It’s ok. I got that way reading the other two. That one I admit I just randomly picked up when I saw you deciding among your five.”

“Oh,” she nervously laughs, _He just ‘randomly picked it up.’ that makes it so much better. Not._ but finds she wants to continue reading. “So what about you, buying any for yourself?”

He gets a bored look and then says, “Not really my thing. Don’t care too much for the classics.”

As a book lover she feels her heart plummet. Remembering the reason she picked those books, she can’t help but put a check in the ‘con’ column of the night. “Not even _Dracula_? It’s as the forefront of horror which you’re clearly into,” she says holding up the books.

“Nah, no one talks or acts like that anymore, it just seems so dated,” he continues walking to the register while Alexa just stares. _Really?_

Coming back from paying he hands her the book, “so, dinner?”

“Ah yeah, sure,” but she’s already back to reading trying to finish the chapter.

“Wow, trying not to get too hurt about that,” he nods to the book.

“Sorry, you’re right. Off to dinner, shall we?”

“Are you doing that on purpose?” he asks.

“What?”

“Talking like that. I just said no one does anymore and then you start.”

“Oh no. I just, well, I do, talk like that sometimes.”

“Huh,” is all he says as he gets in the car. In a minute they’re on their way. Once seated at the table they start talking again.

“So, uh, what do you do?” Alexa asks.

“I’m a touring musician actually, just stopped by to see my little brother, he was the one that was at the store with me.”

“Oh, that whole leaving town thing makes more sense now. Anyone I’ve heard of?”

“Probably not. I mean yeah, it’s not bad, and I’ve had a blast, but I think I’m looking for something a bit more permanent now.”

Alexa chokes on her water, “sorry, why’s that?”

I just think it’s time you know? You reach a certain age and you start thinking about the future, getting married, having kids.”

“Now who sounds old fashioned?” she jokes.

“I guess. Don’t you think about that?”

“Not for a long time, no. Just how old are you anyway?” the ‘certain age’ comment getting to her.

“29, that big 3-0 makes you think, right? But you still have a few years.”

“Actually in a few years it’ll be the big 4-0 for me.”

“No way! You’re hot! Are you divorced or something? That ex an ex-husband? I’m still cool with it.”

“Wow, not sure what to say to that, thanks? But also, no, I’ve got nothing.” there’s silence as Josh just stares at her, scrutinizing every inch. “Now I feel awkward, should we even continue or,?” she asks.

“No, I’m totally cool with it.”

“Great,” she says sarcastically and when the next waiter passes she grabs him ordering wine. ‘A strong one’ may have been her exact words. “So wanna talk about the books then?”

“Sure, like I said I’m not really into the old ones, but I mean, they made good movies,” he laughs. _What happened?! How did he go from hot fun guy to douchebag?_ “But I think _Moby Dick_ was my favorite of the three. I mean, ‘Call me Ishmael’ is so iconic. Everyone knows it.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I mean that’s why you picked it right? It’s such a good book.”

“No, um, actually I picked it because it’s one of the few books I detest. I can’t stand it and think its overhyped and pretentious,” she thanks the waiter and takes a sip of the heavenly liquid.

“Oh. What about the other two?”

“ _Pride and Prejudice_ is actually one of my favorites and I will probably read just about any retelling and/or spinoff of it. _Dracula_ I chose because it has a great history behind it as well being one of my favorite subject matters.”

“Oh,” he thinks, “So you’re into vampires?”

Rolling her eyes she continues, “The Odd Thomas series as well as _Good Omens_ are also among my favorites though. At least they were before certain events happened and made it hard for me to separate fact and fiction lets say.

He coughs, “ah, yeah, I just like how they wove fiction into the present. Like come on, a demon and an angel walking the earth? Not only that, but hanging out together?” he starts laughing.

Alexa flashes to Dean and Cas. She’s still having trouble imagining Dean as a demon though, and a Knight of Hell no less. “Yeah, crazy.” she reaches down and opens her phone to her conversation with Jody, ‘call me’ she texts, then finishes her wine. A minute later her phone rings, “oh sorry, its Jody, I should probably get this. Hello?” she answers. She gets up from the table and walks a few feet away before hanging up and coming back over. “I’m sorry, I have to get back. There’s some case that we just got called into. You understand right?”

“Totally, I didn’t know you were a cop, that’s even hotter. You ever use the handcuffs for you know, other reasons.”

“Haven’t had the pleasure.” They get into the car and Alexa grabs the copy of the Supernatural book so she doesn’t forget it in her haste to end this trainwreck. When they pull up in front of Jody’s she’s almost to the door when he stops her.

“Hey, can I call you again? I’m totally cool with the older woman thing. It’s pretty in right now with all the women’s rights stuff.” _Oh lord help this boy before I put my blade through him._

“You have a lot of kinks don’t you?”

“You’ll just have to find out,” he says as leans in to kiss her.

“Maybe not. Night,” she says as she opens the door and then closes it in his still waiting face. Walking into the living room she sees Jody waiting with hot chocolate? _Really? I’m not, actually that does sound pretty good._ “Let me change and then I’ll tell you the disaster that just happened,” she leaves and Jody pulls out her phone.

Jody: it did not go well.

Dean: yes! But…

Jody: I know. Talk later.

She comes back a few minutes later in sweats and a t-shirt. She sits and takes hold of her mug before sitting back and signalling that Jody may begin the questioning.

“So how was it?” she asks overly cheerful.

Alexa rolls her eyes while saying, “first, he thinks its time he settles down because he’s reached that age. That age being the one I reached 10 years ago.”

Jody’s eyes get huge, “no!”

“Yes. But I didn’t find that out until after he takes me to this fantastic date idea. We went to a bookstore, picked 3 books each, exchanged them, read the first page, and then over dinner we were supposed to discuss them. Well before we even left the store he tells me that my choices were all too old for his taste. And the best part? He ‘randomly picked up’ a book from the supernatural series. Like what the hell really? I go out on my first real date in I don’t know how long and the guy literally hands me a chunk of my ex’s life. Can you believe it? The other ones? _Odd Thomas_ and _Good Omens_. Really? Let’s just pretend that the subject matters aren’t relevant,” she stops to take another sip of hot chocolate and Jody sees her chance.

“So what books did you pick?”

“ _Pride and Prejudice_ , _Dracula_ , and _Moby Dick_. I actually tried, that’s the thing,” she can’t help the bit of disappointment that leaks through her words.

“At least he was hot.”

“Oh please do not say that word to me unless you’re actually describing a matter of temperature.” Mockingly she starts, “oh you’re older? That’s hot. You’re hot. You’re a cop? That’s hot. I swear if he mentioned one more kink I was about to ask if he thought we were in a porno.”

“Wow. I’m sorry,” Jody tries but she can’t hold it back, and starts laughing. She then moves over to sit next to Alexa and pulls her over til her head is resting on her shoulder. “I really am sorry. I know you were excited about it. But hey, there’s other guys to go out with, if that’s what you want to do.”

“I don’t know. Like I said, I don’t even know why I said yes in the first place, it was like something made me. And then from the beginning everything he does reminds me of,” she stops herself but knows she has nothing to hide from Jody.

But Jody finishes it for her, “Sam?”

Alexa nods, “yes! When he told me the idea I couldn’t help but think that this would’ve been a perfect date idea for us. Then like I said he picks books about the supernatural, the apocalypse, and the Winchesters themselves. Then dinner was a dreadful reminder that I’m probably not going to have a family of my own and that at age 30, this guy was ready to settle down, and I want to go travel the country hunting monsters that he doesn’t believe in. You wanna know the worst part?”

“What?”

“All through dinner I just wanted to continue reading about Sam and Dean’s case; to see if I had been there, if I could have offered something to help them out. Even now I keep wondering what happened.”

“Oh sweetie. There’s nothing wrong with where you are in your life. That’s part of this life in general. But you can’t count anything out either. Look at the past couple months. How much of that is normal? But it wasn’t bad was it? Sometimes being a hunter isn’t all pain, sometimes we actually get what we need, we get to serve a purpose that’s bigger than us, we get to be the superheroes no one knows about. And superheroes always get their girl don’t they?”

“Well,” she starts.

“Ne uh, don’t ruin this very touching words of wisdom moment. You got it?”

Laughing Alexa finally returns the hug, “Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you. Now get to bed and don’t make me pull a lights out on you.”

“You’re not my mom,” Alexa feigns rebelion.

“But I can act like it young lady,” she smiles.

 

That night Alexa dreams about being wrapped up in strong arms, kisses to the top of her head, and whispered ‘five more minutes’ between kisses. She dreams of doing random things like cooking and cleaning and laughing at lame jokes. She dreams of sitting down at a table with 3 men that changed her life and being home. She dreams of being in the bunker.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

The next few days find Alexa reading and growing increasingly restless. She needs to do something. Pulling out her computer she starts searching for a case and it isn’t long before she finds one that looks like a simple demon. The more info she gets on it, the more confident she gets that this could be the quick and easy solo hunt she needs.

 

One morning she gets up and heads out leaving a note for Jody saying she should be back that night. The sky is grey and the temperature is perfect for the skies to open up and snow. She just hopes they hold off until she’s on her way back.

 

She arrives in town as a few flakes start to fall. She grabs lunch and then looks over the details she gathered. The more she looks at it now, the more it looks like it’s a little stronger than a normal demon, but still nothing to really worry about. She starts driving through town towards the sight in question. She sees an average looking house for sale. Nothing looks odd or demonic, unless you know what to look for. The number of people coming for an open house and then killing each other is usually a good starting point. Taking a look around she notices a car parked not too far away, but it doesn’t seem suspicious. She walks closer to the house and gets the strong smell of sulfur, the smell suddenly bringing back the memory of her own house. She powers through and starts looking through the house. It’s oddly quiet until she hears footsteps. Looking up she sees a nicely dressed women coming towards her.

“I’m sorry honey, there’s no open house today. Come back again tomorrow.”

“I don’t think so. Christo,” she lets the angel blade slide into her hand when the demon flinches and blinks black eyes. “That’s right, I know what you are.”

They start fighting, and Alexa easily gains an upperhand which she knows has to be a trap, but also an advantage she can’t afford to give up. The demon continues to move backwards until she stops. Alexa starts the exorcism but the demon just laughs and calls over to the other, a man, “look what we have here, do you think she came to save him?” The other demon throws the man to the ground with a loud thud.

She swings her blade and cuts the man along the arm, but before she can do further damage he sends her to the wall and holds her there. She looks around the demon in her way to see the other hunter get up. Seeing his face she feels a stronger resolve slide into place. She closes her eyes and silently recites a spell making her eyes glow briefly. Afraid she’s an angel the man lets her go and she charges, blade ready.

“You idiot it’s a trap!

Soon she’s fighting both demons when the other hunter joins in and pulls the attention of the woman. However it’s short lived when he sees her face. “Alexa?!” the distraction gives the first demon an opportunity and she flings Sam across the room. He lands and doesn’t get up right away like a few moments ago.

Alexa starts fighting even harder, chanting the exorcism and dodging blows. The angel blade carving where it lands, she’s almost through the exorcism when she sees Sam struggling to get back up. And so do the demons. Deciding to not waste more time she makes a few quick swings and both demons spark out. She still feels a little guilty when she can’t save the vessels, but she needed to protect Sam. She takes a minute to breathe.

 

“What’re you doing here?” she spins at hearing the voice behind her.

“Same thing you are, but obviously not getting hurt. Let me see,” she steps towards him.

“No!” he jerks and instantly cringes in pain.

“Yeah, ok, totally not hurt.”

“I’m fine. What about you? Are you hurt? Can you breathe ok?”

“Sam I’m good. Come on, let me fix you up though. You got a couple nasty cuts there and that shoulder doesn’t look right. Where’s Cas and Dean? You guys got a room this time?”

“Just me, figured it’d be an easy demon case,” he scoffs at himself.

“Same here, thought it was a bit weird for just one though, but none of the reports gave concrete proof to make you think two.”

“Exactly!”

They stand in silence a moment before Alexa breaks it, “come on, let me help. You got a room?”

Looking for a reason to send her away, but also happy she’s willing to spend time with him, Sam gives in, “yeah, you need a ride?”

“No, I’ll follow. You ok to drive?”

“Yeah,” they make their way outside. “So, um,” he’s standing awkwardly beside the car. _So that was his, huh._

“We can talk when we get there, let’s just get out of here before we freeze yeah?” she makes her way to her own car. The snow that had begun to fall, is now coming down in big flakes.

“Right, yeah,” he gets in and starts the engine.

Pulling up in front of a hotel takes twice as long as it should have because of the snow. _Maybe going on this one wasn’t my smartest move._ But looking over at the car beside hers she can’t help but think, _then again there’s a long list of worse ideas out there._

 

Once inside she’s thankful for the warmth and takes off her jacket. Sam starts to as well, but stops when he moves his shoulder. “Need some help?”

Hanging his head in defeat, “yeah.”

“Come ‘ere,” slowly she takes the jacket off of him and starts to feel his shoulder. Besides the couple of minor cuts, it seems that it’s just dislocated. She reaches up to brush the hair away from the cut on his forehead to make sure it’s not too deep. “Looks like you’ll live. How do you wanna put this guy back in place?” Her only answer is a groan. “Come on Sam. the faster I get this puppy back in place, the faster I can be on my way back to Jody’s.

“I can do it myself,” Sam says rather coldly.

“What? Like Lethal Weapon style? Sam don’t be stupid, you know that’ll cause more pain than you already have. Let me just go out to the car and grab some pain meds, I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything stupid!” she grabs her coat and puts it back on before exiting the room. _He’s gonna do it himself, isn’t he?_ Walking back in he’s sitting on one of the chairs with his head against the cold window. “You did it didn’t you?” she asks angrily.

“Yep. Didn’t want you to have to,” he doesn’t even bother opening his eyes.

She takes her coat back off and starts digging through her bag for various medical supplies. “I offered you son of a bitch! That’s the whole reason I’m here remember? Let me fix you up, ok? But no, you have to go and be the stupid hard-headed guy you are and you’re in more pain now aren’t you?,” she doesn’t wait for a reply and just keeps rambling. Finding what she needs she walks over to him. Setting the other items on the table she holds out two pills and starts unraveling an ace bandage. “Take these, and it’s not a sling, but it’ll do until you get one,” she looks out the window, “I’m guessing in the morning. Now come on, sit up straight,” he does so and then she straddles him.

“Whoa! What’re you doing?”

“I’m bandaging your arm and then i’m going to clean the cut on your forehead.”

“Um, do you have to,” he gestures to how she’s sitting on him.

“What? It’s the easiest way. Would you rather me stand?” he nods. Rolling her eyes she gets up, “fine.” Without further discussion she takes off his flannel. She’s too busy focusing on helping him, to notice Sam’s gulp at the easy way she just took off his shirt.

She begins to wrap the arm to his body when she notices his head moving in random directions, well almost randomly, he’s looking everywhere but straight ahead. Looking down she sees why. The current position of her trying to wrap his arm causes her boobs to almost come in contact with his face every time she reaches to wrap the bandage around his neck. Making eye contact they start laughing. “Oh, um, sorry,” she says slightly embarrassed.

“It’s ok, could definitely be worse,” we winks.

“Ahh, well you’re shoulder’s done, so shows over. Scooch away from the table a bit though so

I can see your head.” he does so. Carefully cleaning the cut, she’s happy to see it’s not very deep and just looks bad. With a final dap, she leans down and gives it a quick kiss, “all done.” then she realizes what she did, and so does Sam. Unconsciously she licks her lips, his eyes following the movement. _Yeah, this is so on that list of worse ideas,_ she thinks, and then leans down to give him a real one.

Pressing their lips together in a slow deep kiss, a spark shoots through Alexa as well as that feeling again. Alexa pulls back when she realizes her hand has tangled in his hair. “Oh no. Please tell me it only felt that good because it’s something we shouldn’t do.”

“Imagine how good doing other things we’re not supposed to would feel.”

“Not helping Sam!” she stands up straight.

“I think we need more data” he says as his hand comes around the back of her head and pulls her down for another kiss.

Pulling away she starts, “no, this is a bad idea, I should go,” she grabs her things while Sam stands. Putting on her coat she opens the door to find the snow falling so hard, all she sees is white. _Fuck._ Shutting the door again, she feels him come up behind her. Then she feels his hand cup her cheek and turn her face into another welcoming kiss. And then another. And another. Dropping her things to the floor, she turns to face him. “This is such a bad idea,” she says as she wraps her arms around him.

“You said that,” he mocks her between kisses.

“Good, wanted to make sure you heard,” her one hand finds its way under his shirt while the other is creeping further and further into his hair.

“Loud and clear,” he says while taking off her coat; Not an easy task with one arm. He’s thankful when she decides to help him and take the next layer off for him. Now in her t-shirt she easily follows as he starts moving them towards the bed. Sitting when the backs of his knees hit the edge, he pulls her down with him.

“Thought you didn’t want me in your lap,” she teases while he kisses her neck.

“That’s only because it was too tempting,” he leans in and kisses her again. He then trails his lips down her neck, across her shoulder, and down her arm towards a few scars.

Suddenly Alexa pulls her arm away, “Don’t.”

“Lex, we’re hunters. We have scars. It’s ok.”

“They’re not from a hunt, Sam. let’s just” she looks away then leans down and kisses him again. Hot and forceful. But he pushes her away.

“No. Not like that,” he stands causing her to quickly move back, but then kisses her soft and slowly. His hand cupping her cheek. The pad of his thumb running over the bone.

“You still want,” but before she can finish asking his hand is under her t-shirt sliding behind her and pulling her against him. He turns her so she’s backed against the side of the bed.

Innocently he looks down at her, “I want whatever you do.” She sits down and takes her boots off. Sam follows. He goes to move beside her but ends up landing on his shoulder instead, his face cringes in pain. Instantly Alexa is up and getting pain meds then sits back down beside him.

After taking them without argument, Sam starts to lean in to kiss her again but she pulls away. “I’m sorry. Maybe we shouldn’t. I just don’t think,” but she’s cut off when Sam captures her lips with his.

“That’s always been your problem Lex, you think too much,” he says before brushing some hair from her eyes and kissing her again.

They make out like teenagers, laughing and completely wrapped up in the other when the pain meds kick in and Sam starts getting drowsy. When a yawn interrupts a kiss she gets up and helps him get ready for bed like it’s completely natural. Making sure he’s taken care of, she goes to the window to check the weather again. It’s starting to slow, but not fast enough, so she decides to get a few hours of sleep. Sending a quick text to let Jody know she’s staying overnight in the town, she sets an alarm, and then slides in beside Sam. He’s almost asleep but still mumbles out a ‘night’ before he goes completely under. She finds sleep isn’t that hard to catch either.

 

When her alarm goes off she wakes to feel Sam behind her. He’s still on his back, head turned towards her, so she must have been the one to move towards him. Then she hears him mumble something and feels his breathe against her back. She lays there a minute or so longer to make sure he’s back asleep before getting up. Grabbing her things she silently leaves Sam alone in the bed. Closing the door behind her, she stands there a moment to take a deep breath and strengthen her resolve, then she heads to her car and drives to Jody’s. At a redlight a while later, she finally gives in to the little voice that’s been getting louder for the past few hours now. _Jody’s, not ‘home’ but you’ve been living there over a month. Yet you want to call the bunker home because you miss them in that slightly different way. You miss him._


	8. Chapter 8

 

* * *

 

Hours later Sam wakes up alone, “Alexa?” But a quick look shows her things gone and he knows so is she. Checking his phone for the time he sees a text ‘left the bottle. Remember to get a sling. I’ll see ya. Be safe.’ _That’s it? Seriously._ He falls back into the bed and groans as the odd angle causes a sharp pain in his shoulder. Once the pain stops, he checks outside. Seeing that the snow has stopped, he manages to get his things and heads towards home.

When he gets back Dean is up the instant he sees the sling. “Dude what happened? I thought you said you had it?”

“A girl. And I did til she got in the way. It just got dislocated. It’s fine. Got slammed against the floor.” _Hell if I’m going to say she saved my ass after leaving me in that bed._

“Another hunter?”

“Yeah. But obviously a new one.” _No she was fucking badass and I’m so screwed._

“You get her name? Maybe we can get the word out, get her,” is all her gets out.

“No Dean. Just let it go.”

“But she could get hurt like that Sam.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” he fakes a yawn. “Hey, I’m actually pretty wiped I think I’m just gonna head to bed.”

A little stunned by his brother’s actions Dean finds his only reply is, “um yeah. Ok. Night.”

* * *

 

Getting back to Jody’s Alexa heads to her room to get some real sleep. It’s been a long day and she really needs to lay down. Dropping her things as she walks in the door, she knows she should change. She grabs a sweatshirt and leggings, changes quickly, and gets into bed. She’s asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow. When she wakes up she hears someone and looks at the time. It’s already 5 which means it must be Jody home from work. She makes her way into the kitchen to find the sheriff making dinner.

“Morning?” Jody asks.

“Something like that. What are you making? It smells awesome.”

“Thanks. It’s just some soup. I always crave it and grilled cheese when it’s snowy.”

“Oh my god me too! It’s just like the perfect thing. Sam always thought I was crazy because of how much I insisted on it.”

“In California?” Jody asks a bit confused.

“Um, yeah. Well, not all the time, but like when we to my parents’ for thanksgiving, or the fall trip we took to the mountains,” she looks embarrassed at bringing up the memories.

“I see.”

After spending the rest of the meal prep in silence, once seated conversation picks up again and it’s just like normal. Not taking long to finish, they soon make their way to the couch for the next part of their routine. Alexa feels like she needs it tonight as she’s suddenly hit with the urge to tell Jody about the conclusion she came to on the drive back.

Alexa starts before Jody can ask her first question, “so I’ve been thinking.”

“Should I just drink this now, or?”

“No, well, idk. It’s about me leaving.”

“Are you?” Jody asks a little surprised at the sudden declaration.

“Well, I was thinking of um, actually, maybe moving back into the bunker.” Then a rushed, “I know I gotta talk to them first but, I wanna try it again and,” Jody stops her.

“Oh sweetie,” she hugs her, “I’m so happy for you. I’ve been hoping that you’d move back with those boys. I’m gonna miss this though,” she gestures between them.

Getting a smile, “you’ll just have to visit more. We could make this like a monthly girls night or something.”

“I like the way you think. How do you feel about Minnesota once in a while? Donna’ll love you. She’s been waiting for someone to stand up to Sam like you do.”

Unsurely laughing, “okayyy.”

“So what made you come to this decision? I mean it wasn’t exactly unexpected, but it’s a little sooner than I thought it’d happen.”

“I,” _how do I say it’s because I can’t stop thinking about Sam and miss them._ “Miss them. And, as much as I love this as well, I just feel,” Jody stops her.

“I think you belong with them too,” she smiles. “Do you need help?”

Alexa fights back tears. This woman gave her so much in such a short time without knowing anything about her, “Thank you. For everything. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Jody smiles, “I think you could have, but I’m glad to help. When are you thinking of heading out?”

"I don’t know. I hadn’t gotten there yet,” she laughs.

“Ahh, clearly a well thought out plan then.”

“I don’t really have much to pack up. Maybe In the morning?”

“Ok, I’ll make you a good breakfast before you head out. Now you should get some sleep.”

“Right,” she starts to make her way to her room but stops. “Hey Jody, you’re awesome.”

“Thanks kid.”

* * *

 

Once in her room she hurriedly packs her things, it’s an easy task since most of her stuff is still kept in her bags.  She lays down but finds it hard to sleep because she’s nervous. Sam still hasn’t responded to her text, he’s probably mad. He won’t want her there. And Dean and Cas will take his side. Maybe she shouldn’t. Then she’s hit with another thought; _What if they’re not even home? They could be out on a hunt. But Sam’s still hurt. So if anything he’d be the one there. I could ask Dean, but how without coming out and saying the truth?_ She thinks and then pulls out her phone.

Alexa: Hey, was just wondering if you guys were home?

Dean: Yeah, Sam went on a hunt and got hurt so sitting out for a bit. Why?

Dean: And Cas went to help Claire.

Alexa: Is he ok? What happened? _A demon threw him across the room._

Dean: Yeah, just a dislocated shoulder. Said he got thrown by a demon

Dean: you want to stop by?

Alexa: I was just starting to feel a little antsy I guess

Dean: You wanted to go on a hunt with us? Or just needed a lead?

Alexa: was kinda hoping on going with you… if that’s ok?

Dean: of course! We’d love you to! You ok?

Alexa: yeah, just wondering. Well I should get to sleep. Night.

* * *

 

The next morning Alexa loads up her car, then has breakfast with Jody. It’s a pretty quiet meal, with both avoiding the subject of the day. When done, they continue sitting there.

“That was good. Thank you.”

“Yep, so, you got everything?”

“Already in the car.”

“Oh, wow. Ok. so you gonna get going?”

“I think so. Listen Jody,” but she’s stopped.

“Hey, none of that. I’ll see you again. Loads of times. Those boys aren’t exactly strangers, and we’ll have girls nights right? So I’ll just see you later. Ok? Now come give me a hug.”

Alexa is on her feet in an instant and in Jody’s arms. “Thank you Jody,” she says pulling away.

“Anytime sweetheart. And here,” she gives Alexa three more hugs. “Give those to the boys for me, yeah?”

“Yes ma’am,” she smiles. Jody walks her to her car and then sends her off with one more hug.

 

She makes the drive to the bunker much fast returning than she did the one away from it. Before she knows it she’s driving into Lebanon and through town. Getting closer to the turnoff, she has to pull over to let another care pass. She immediately recognizes Sam in the driver’s seat and turns away. Once he passes she quickly continues to the bunker.

Knocking on the door it’s not long before the barrel of Dean’s gun is in her face. “Hey Dean.”

“Alexa?” he hugs her. “What’re you doing here? Everything ok?”

“Can I come in?” he side steps to let her in. “How long til Sam gets back?”

“About two hours I guess, why? Wait, how do you know he left?”

“I wanted to talk with you about something,” she starts walking down the steps. Reaching the bottom, she sits at the war table and then turns to Dean, “I’d like to talk to you about coming back to the bunker.”

“Is it about you wanting to?”

“If that’s alright?”

Dean gets a huge smile, “of course!”

Shares his smile, “living with Jody has been,” gets a grateful look, “thank you for that. Thank you for her. I’ve talked it through with her, and living there was what I needed, but after running into Sam I,” Dean’s hand shoots up.

“Hold up. Ran into Sam? When?” Getting a look of realization, “you’re the girl that got him hurt?” He’s a bit angry.

“Excuse me?! He said that?! No! I saved his ass! Bandaged his arm and made sure he was ok. I felt bad about leaving him in the middle of the night,” she’s interrupted.

“Son of a bitch! You slept with him then bolted? No wonder he was pissed.”

“No! We didn’t sleep, well we did, but that’s it. There was no sex. We made out if you really have to know,” at Dean’s grossed out face she continues, “but then his shoulder started to hurt so I gave him meds and he fell asleep. It was still snowing too hard so I slept for a few hours too, before leaving when it slowed. But I texted him. I didn’t just leave. He’s the one that never responded. That’s why I came here to get your thoughts. I want to come back but if he doesn’t want me to.”

Dean starts laughing but there’s no humor behind it, “you two are some of the stupidest smart people I know, you know that?”

“What?”

“Have the two of you even thought of telling the other how you feel towards them?”

“Dean it’s not,” she knows not to lie to him, “I can’t yet.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Dean, I just got it together enough to live in one place without waking up to night terrors and actually getting sleep. I don’t even know if I’m still gonna be ok sleeping here again, but I miss you guys. As much as I love Jody and appreciate being given that chance, I kept thinking about being here. With the 3 of you,” she pleads.

“And Sam?”

“What about him?” Dean rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, ok? I’m not able to figure that out yet. In college we went from 0-100 in seconds. And then back to 0 just as fast. I can’t do that again. But I want him in my life. What more do you want me to say? Is that going to be too much of a problem if I’m here?”

“You’re gonna have to get on the same page there, just as a warning for both of you.” Then it’s quiet for a moment before “did you really save him?”

“Yes?” unsure of what he wants to hear.

“What really happened? Cause he told me that he had it under control until some new hunter girl showed up and got in the way. I gotta say finding out it was you makes a whole lotta sense with the way he’s been acting.”

“How’s he been acting? Is he ok?”

“He’s just been acting like an idiot which is why I sent him on a food run by himself. Now what happened?”

“Um, ok, well I noticed these killings that just seemed a bit weird, looked into it, decided it was a demon, and something I could handle on my own so I went. When I got there it was almost immediately a fight, I see that there’s another demon and he’s fighting Sam. It’s not too bad, but then the one I guess gets bored with Sam and throws him across the room. I’m fighting both til Sam gets back up and joins, but then he recognizes me which gives the woman a chance and she throws him again and this time he doesn’t get up as fast. I um, I got mad, and um, killed them. Then Sam gets back up and is hurt so I tell him to let me help him. When we get back to his room, we um,” Dean stops her.

“Yeah you can skip the details.”

“Well, like I said he falls asleep, I check the snow, and decide to wait it out a little so I fall asleep for a little too. I wake up, head out, but leave the pain meds and make sure to text him. That’s about it.”

Dean shakes his head thinking it over. “Remember I told you you’d have to tell him in person your final decision,” they share a smile again.

“I think I can handle that, “ she says as she takes out her phone and calls Sam.

“Hey. Everything ok?”

“Yeah. I’m, uh, just calling because a long time ago, you said to call when I got home. And I think I finally did, but I wanna talk face to face. Is that ok?”

“Um yeah, of course. Uh, I can be at Jody’s in,” but she cuts him off.

“No, we can talk at the bunker. I’ve already talked to Jody about it.”

“Oh. Ok,” she can hear the wind rustling outside as he switches ears, “hey if this is about,” he starts.

“We’ll talk face to face, yeah? Let me know when you get in,” she hangs up and gives a wicked grin to Dean.

“You’re mean you know that?” he laughs.

“Serves him right for saying I got him hurt,” she says smugly.

 

Just then Dean’s phone rings. He flips it around to show Alexa; it’s Sam. being the awesome big brother he is, he puts it on speaker. “Hey Sammy,” he answers calmly.

“Alexa’s staying with Jody.”

“What? Dude you can’t know that.”

“I do Dean, she just called. She says she’s home.” Alexa starts to feel a little bad at the panicked tone in Sam’s voice.

“Dude,” but Sam cuts him off.

“This is it Dean, she’s not going to want me,” Dean takes it off speaker before his little brother digs himself deeper. “Sam. Sammy. Sam! Stop. Just come home man and stop freaking out,” he hangs up.

 “You know you’re pretty good at the whole acting thing too.”

 Dean shrugs, “eh. Kinda have to do for the job. So, you need help bringing your things in?”

 “Not really, I left most of it at Jody’s in case this didn’t go well.”

 He just looks at her for a moment, “no you didn’t. It’s in your car isn’t it?”

 “How do you know that?”

 “It’s a gift. Now lets see what we can make from what we have in the galley.”

 “I thought you said Sam was on a food run.”

 Dean laughs at her, “I told him to come home, remember? He’s not going to be able to think straight let alone go to the store. I’ll go in the morning.” He wraps his arm around her and they start down the hall. “Hey, can I tell Cas?”

 “Is he gonna be back soon?”

 “Should be, but he’s been worried about you and Sam.”

 “Really? Why?”

 “I’m guessing no one told you about the night you went to Jody’s huh?”

 “No… what happened?”

 “Sam got wasted and blamed Cas for a lot. Cas offered to actually move out but no way was I letting that happen.”

 Alexa looks down, “I’m sorry. I had no idea. Is he,” she can’t really decide what she’s trying to ask.

 “They’re fine. Sam hasn’t been bad since we went to visit you. And this should definitely help things,” he laughs. “You sure you can be in the same room again? No more fighting if left alone?”

 “I’m good. We were just fine last time we saw each other,” she says with a smirk.

 “Gross!” Dean points a finger at her.

 Alexa laughs as she starts opening the cabinets. “You boys really don’t have food. We’re gonna change that.”

 “What’re you talking about? We got beer, meat, bread, bacon, peanut butter, and jelly. All the essentials.”

 “Maybe for a 12 year old, but” she pulls out a couple things, “I might be able to work with these. Hand me that pot and some milk?”

 Alexa has pots of pasta and sauce going as well as a pan off meat crumbles when they hear the garage door. Getting up Dean puts the spoonful of sauce he was about to taste back in the pot, “I got him, you have magic to continue.”

 “Just in time Sammy!” she hears him call before he walks out of earshot.

 “Dean,” Sam can’t seem to say anything more.

“I know man, but hey, I’ve got a great dinner planned and then talk after. You need to eat.”

"No Dean, I need to know what’s about to happen. I’m gonna call her.” 

“Relax. Trust me, eat first.”

“No Dean, I should get this over with,” with that he closes his door.

 

Dean walks back into the kitchen as Alexa plates the pasta. Her phone rings. “Man he didn’t waste time, can you finish this up while I deal with,” she points to her phone. Dean nods as she answers “hey Sam.”

Dean smiles as he listens to the one-sided conversation. “Sam, just listen ok? How about we have some dinner then talk? I really think you should eat Sam. Don’t make me sweetie you. Because I know you. Now march into the kitchen and have Dean make you something. I know I said we’d meet for dinner. We can meet for dessert then. Now start walking,” she can hear him open his door over the phone. “Good. let me know when you’re done eating? Yes, I can still meet you at the bunker.” She can hear his voice echoing now, and can’t help feeling excited. “Should I hang up now?”

“No,” Sam stops when he sees her. “What?”

Alexa smiles, “ready for dinner?”

Sam wants to hug her and yell at her for leaving him all at the same time. But he can’t deny that his excitement wins out when he smiles and wraps his arm around her.

Unwinding her arm from his waist she looks up and smiles, “sit. Eat, then we’ll talk after.” Dean gives her an approving nod when Sam listens.

“Uh, what, when did you get here?”

“I called you from the war table,” she says nonchalantly as she takes a bite of pasta.

Sam’s fork hangs from his hand, he looks from Alexa to Dean who’s smirking around his own bite. “You were here? And Dean! I called you after. You were right there weren’t you?”

“Serves you right for lying to me about what happened,” he nods to his shoulder. “Now eat, this is awesome.” the rest of the meal goes quietly.

Sam’s surprised that it really is good. He’s soon finishing his plate before Dean and Alexa. Dean finishing soon after though and gets up. Taking the plates he returns with three beers.

They all take a sip before knowing it’s time to talk, Sam taking the lead when his nerves get the best of him. “Are you staying here?” he blurts.

“Geez Sam, way to be subtle,” Dean laughs.

Also laughing Alexa takes a little more pity on him and answers, “if that’s ok?”

“Really? Of course!” He schools his features again before asking, “what about Jody?”

“Sam, Jody knows I’m here, and she’ll welcome me back if you don’t think this is right.”

 “Sam,” Dean’s voice causes Sam to look up, With a slight move of his head Sam knows what to say.

 He reaches over and takes Alexa’s hand, “you need help bringing your bags in?” Her only response is a smile.

“Hey ‘lexa, move your car to the garage and then we’ll help you with your things, yeah?” Dean says getting up and leaning against the counter.

“Sounds good,” she drinks the rest of her beer before practically running out of the room.

Dean watches Sam stare at the empty doorway a minute while finishing his beer, “Sam.”

“She’s really staying here isn’t she?” when he turns his head his eyes shine with unshed tears.

“Yeah man, she is. While she’s moving her car do you wanna tell me why you lied about the other day? I mean, I’m pretty sure I know, but humor me so I’m on the same page with you two.”

Sam break the eye contact with his brother, “I was mad she left. I figured she thought what happened was a mistake, that I caused her to run again.”

“Uh huh, I know you’re old enough to know that she may still see what happened as a mistake though, right? You need to be honest with her. She’s better now, she can handle it,” the conversation ends when they hear the door.

 “I’m back boys! Miss me?”

 “Yes,” Sam mumbles while Dean laughs.

 It only takes one trip for the three of them to take Alexa’s bags to her room. It’s weird how opening her door realize how much she missed it. The moment is broken when Dean speaks up, “you need anything else?”

 “Nope. I think I’m good,” she spins and smiles at the boys.

 “We should talk,” Sam blurts. _God why can’t I stop that?!_

 “Okay, well I’m gonna, uh,” Dean looks between the two, “go call Cas. Night guys,” he turns and heads down the hall. He hears them laugh as he takes out his phone and dials.

 The other end picks up on the second ring, “hello Dean.”

 “Hey Cas,” he smiles. “How’s it going?”

 “Good. You already know that I’ll be home soon though.”

 “Yeah, I, uh, just wanted to tell you some news though.”

 “Oh? What news Dean?”

 “Alexa just moved back in, man.”

 “I look forward to seeing her when I get back then.”

 “Yeah, I’m thinking they’ll be busy tonight, maybe in the morning.”

 “Very well.” There’s a slight pause before he continues, “will I see you when I get home?”

 “I think that can be arranged, ‘bout how far out are you?”

 “About an hour.”

 “Okay. Then I’ll see you soon,” he says leaning back on Cas’s bed. “Drive safe Cas.”

 “Of course Dean,” he hangs up with a small smile and pushes a little harder on the gas.

* * *

 

About 40 minutes later Cas walks by the kitchen, he hears hushed voices and easily discerns them as belonging to Alexa and Sam. He continues to his room. Opening the door he sees Dean leaning up against the headboard with his computer on his lap.

When Dean hears the door he looks up, and smiles, “hiya Cas.”

“Hello Dean, you seem to be in the wrong room.”

Dean looks around feigning shock, “am I?” he laughs, “Get your clothes off and get over here. Your favorite episode is on next.”

Not even questioning it, Cas toes off his boots and shrugs off his trench coat, then loosens his tie as he turns to close the door. “So what are we watching?” he asks but Dean doesn’t respond right away. “Dean,” he tries again.

 “Huh?” he asks lazily.

 “What are we watching?” he asks again while opening a drawer.

 “Oh,” he recovers. “Dr. Sexy. Duh.”

 Cas’s laugh comes out in a huff, “I’ll be right back. Don’t start the next one without me.”

 “Of course,” he says watching as Cas leaves with a handful of clothes.

 A minute later Cas returns in sleep pants and a loose t-shirt. Sliding into bed next to Dean, he makes a scene of getting comfortable and having to share the space. “You done yet?” Dean asks.

 “Yes, you may start the episode now.”

 Rolling his eyes Dean hits play. Within a few minutes of the episode Dean’s head finds its way onto Cas’s shoulder. He’s glad to have his best friend back home even though it was only a few days.

* * *

 

In the kitchen, Sam and Alexa are having a much needed discussion and coming to a conclusion. With some alcohol.


End file.
